An Akatsuki's Heart
by Jensen Lillies
Summary: Isame Morina is in love with Itachi Uchiha, even after he killed his family she still loves him. She sets out to find him and be with him no matter what. Truths will be revealed, secrets will no longer be secret and the ninja world won't be the same.
1. AAH Chapter 1

*Night*

*Nightmare -14*

"Man, I hate it when I have to train so late,"I said as I was running home to get some shut eye when I ran past the Uchiha Compound to see it was completely dark then stopped.

"This is strange, why would the Uchiha Compound be dark. It is always full of lights and laughter. I better check it out," I said as I walked through the main gates and looked up at a pole to see a figure was on the top and disappeared as soon as I saw it. I was about to jump to where the figure was but stoppedwhenI looked to see many of the Uchihas were on the ground, dead. Who could have done this

*End Nightmare*

I woke up from a bad nightmare I continuously had and keeps getting clearer and clearer each night.

"Why won't it just stay away," I said as I sat up in bed and looked around the dark room.

I climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I looked out the kitchen window to see it was still dark out and to the clock to see it read midnight while I went to bed at ten.

"Up this late, again," I said as I poured myself a cup of milk and grabbed a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Since I am up, I might as well work," I said as I took the milk and cookies to another room that had all my work in it.

I walked into the room and set the milk and cookies on the desk while I closed the door with my foot. I turned a table light on as it showed pictures of the sharingan and of a man with black hair, black eyes and nice colored skin. I sat at the desk that had a bunch of papers spread out every which way with a photo on the desk. I looked at the photo as I dipped a cookie into the milk and ate it.

"Why can t you stay out of my head, Itachi and Shisui," I said as I saw my younger self between the two Uchiha boys and our sensei behind all of us.

I redirected me gaze at the piles of papers containing information. I read the info over and over at the sightings of Itachi. I looked over at a wall to see a full wall map with pins on it. I walked over to the wall and pushed another pin into the Land of Fire with the other ones.

"You have been in the Land of Fire for some time but why especially when your crimes started here. It is not safe," I said as I looked at the map but could not think of where Itachi could be.

I sat back in my chair while I was still looking at the map. I ate some more cookies and drank the rest of the milk. I kept looking at all his sightings in the papers and pictures of him people have took of him from a far,wearing a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white. I set the reports down and looked at the picture of the Mangekyo Sharingan on the wall next to the regular Sharingan and the many pictures of Itachi.

"You are waiting for something but what is it or is there another reason," I said as I read some more reports witnesses have provided.

I kept thinking why he would still be here when I looked out the window to see the sun was starting to rise.

"Another night of staying up about you, why do I keep thinking of you all the time, oh that's right, it's because I love you," I said as I looked at the picture of Itachi on the desk with his arm wrapped around my waist as was Shisui s arm with my arms wrapped around both of their shoulders and another picture of just him before he left.

I grabbed the empty cup and plate and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Where can I find you Itachi


	2. AAH Chapter 2

I set the dishes in the sink and walked back to my room to get dressed for the day.

"Now, to go see the Hokage for anymore easy missions," I said asI walked to my closet and pulled out my clothes for the day.

I took off my tank top and boxers to put on my daily clothes. I threw my pajamas into the laundry basket in the room and walked over to the dresser. I brushed my hair out and let it stay down. I strapped my shuriken pouch on my right thigh and picked up my tracker mask from the dresser while I walked to the front door. I strapped my shoes on and walked out the door and closed the door behind me. I disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared outside the Hokage s office. I were about to walk inside when a poof of smoke appeared to show it was an ANBU agent and he took off his mask to show his face. He had nice colored skin with long black hair in a ponytail and black eyes.

"Morning, Isame," he said.

"Morning, Isarishi," I said.

"So, how have you been lately," he asked as we were both just standing outside of the Hokage s office.

"Alright, the same old same old," I said as I looked at the door as it opened to show it was the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage," I said and bowed as did Isarishi.

"Isame I am glad you are here but why is Isarishi here," he asked as he stepped out of his office.

"I was just passing through and I saw Isame so I thought I would keep her company. See you later Isame," Isarishi said and left.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, come inside," the Hokage said as he walked into his office while I followed after him and closed the door.

"Is there anything you need me on a mission for," I asked.

"I would like to ask a favor of you," he said.

"Okay, what is it," I asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha, you are already friends with him aren t you," he asked.

"Yes, but when he was a little boy. I haven t talked to him since he was in the hospital from the massacre," I said.

"Well, I would like you to keep an eye on him. There is a reason of course, Orochimaru is trying to get the sharingan and I think Sasuke is his target," he said and I nodded.

"Why do you think this, he could also target Itachi," I asked.

"I had a hunch Isame. Maybe he did try to get Itachi but failed. I do not know but I do know that Sasuke is at his classroom right now waiting for his new sensei with the rest of squad seven. Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake," he said and I nodded.

"I will go to join them then, is that all," I asked.

"Yes, you may leave and keep a close eye on Sasuke," he said and I nodded.

I walked out of the office and saw Isarishi was there.

"Do you not know when to leave me alone," I said and walked the other way out of the building.

"Listen, Isame, can we at least talk," he asked as he grabbed my wrist.

"Isarishi, I said I do not feel the same way I feel for you so leave me alone," I said as I smacked his hand away from me and walked the other direction.

I was outside the building when I heard him behind me.

"Give up on Itachi, that murderer will never accept you," he said and I felt a nerve struck.

I grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground then held my knee against his neck.

"Listen here, Itachi is not a murderer. I know he killed his own clan but I still love him no matter what anyone says about him," I whispered and got off of him.

I walked to the academy with no more interruptions. I walked into the academy and to a classroom door that was slightly opened. Must be in there I was about to walk into the room when I noticed there was an eraser wedged into the door above. _Is Naruto Uzumaki on this squad_ I shook my head and disappeared in a poof of smoket henappeared in the room next to a window.

"Hello, squad seven," I said as I looked at them.

"Are you our sensei," a girl with pink hair asked.

"No, I am not, I am here for this little kid," I said as I walked over to Sasuke and scruffed his hair.

"Who are you," he asked as I bent down to his level.

"You don t remember me little Sasuke. Well you sure have grown since I last saw you," I said and he still looked confused.

"Maybe this can jog your memory," I said and poked his head like Itachi does to and I are the only ones who do that to him.

"Isame," he said and I nodded.

"Sure is, long time no see," I said.

"What happened to you, I thought you left the village with your family after the massacre," he asked.

"Well, I didn't leave with my family but stayed here andI figured you needed space since that day and now I'm back to make sure you don't get into any trouble," I said.

"Hey, who the heck are you," Naruto asked and I stood back up then looked at him.

"I am Isame Marina, Sasuke's protector and friend," I said and stayed standing.

"Hmm, you don t look so tough," he said and crossed his arms.

"Oh really," I said.

"Yeah, you look so weak that I can take you down," he said and I chuckeled a bit.

"I am an Elite ANBU Tracker, Naruto. I know everything," I said.

"Really, then how about you prove it," he said.

"I don t think so especially since you are a genin. I refuse your weak battle," I said as I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes.

"Let me know when your sensei gets here," I said and fell half asleep but paid attention to what everyone else was talking about.

"So, Sasuke, what is up with this girl," Naruto asked but I didn't hear Sasuke respond. _He took the clan's massacre pretty hard_

"So, Isame," I heard pinkie say and I opened my eyes and saw she was standing in front of me.

"Yes, what is it," I asked after gaining focus.

"Why are you so tired," she asked.

"I am in the middle of a difficult tracking mission along with my other regular missions," I said.

"Who are you tracking," Naruto asked and I saw Sasuke had interest in his eyes.

"That is confidential," I said.

"She sure is like that a lot," I heard Isarishi say and appeared next to me.

"What the hell are you doing here," I asked and looked at him with disgust and anger in my eyes.

"Just seeing how my girl is doing," he said and I punched him out of the room through the open window.

"And that is what you get for following me you pig," I said.

"Sure, just continue tracking for your little murderer but know that I am always here for you unlike him," he said and walked away.

"A murderer. Is that who you are tracking," Naruto asked.

"Yes and no," I said.

"Can you please tell us," pinkie asked.

"Sakura, you heard her, she can't tell us but a hint might be nice," Naruto said.

"No, not even a little hint of what he looks like or his name. Get use to it you two," I said and heard the door open.

I looked to see the eraser hit Kakashi's head and it fell to the floor.

"Isame, what are you doing here," Kakashi asked.

"I was assigned to this squad as well but to look after Sasuke," I said.

"Well, glad to know I won t be the only one with these genin. Let s go," Kakashi said and we all followed him to the roof of the academy.

"Alright, I want you all to introduce yourselves," Kakashi said and I stood against the railing a few feet from him.

"How about you introduce yourself first," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you're practically a stranger to us as well as Isame," Naruto said.

"Well, I am Kakashi Hatake. I have dreams that are none of your concerns, I like and hate different things and I have lots of hobbies. Isame," Kakashi said and looked at me.

"I am Isame Morina, Elite ANBU Tracker. I don't have dreams but nightmares, I dislike many things and my likes and hobbies are the same thing. Your turn Naruto," I said and he introduced himself along with everyone else.

Kakashi then explained their training for tomorrow and handed each of them a handout. Naruto and Sakura started to study the paper but Sasuke just crumbled it up.

"Let's go Sasuke," I said and walked over to him.

He nodded and we both left the rest of the squad.

_Great, how will I be able to handle this and track down Itachi._


	3. AAH Chapter 3

"So, Sasuke, how have you been all these years," I asked Sasuke as we walked.

"Alright, what about you," he asked and I looked at him.

"I have been busy tracking and among many other missions," I said.

"If you re so busy then why do you have to look after me," he asked and I bent down in front of him to be eye level with him.

"Because I want to and I promised your parents I would look after you, guess I didn t really kept my promise these last few years, huh," I said.

"When did they tell you this," he asked.

"A week before it happened, Sasuke," I said and stood back straight up.

"So, how many ninja did you track," he asked.

"I have lost count but it has kept me busy. This one I m working on is a pain in my butt though. The target is still in the Land of Fire and has been for a couple of years. I can t exactly figure out why, well I guess I will see you tomorrow for training," I said as we both approached his apartment.

"Guess so, see you around," he said and walked into the apartment.

_I know how you feel Sasuke, I really do._

I looked down at my bandaged arm and saw the shape of a ring on my left ring finger.

_I miss him too._

I walked from his apartment to the bath house. I walked inside the house to the desk.

"Hello, again, would you like the normal hour as always," the lady at the desk asked.

"I would like an extra hour, I need to clear a lot out of my mind private if you can," I asked.

"No problem, no one is here around this time. Two hours for you," she said as I handed her the money and she handed me a towel.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed the towel and walked to the dressing room.

I took off my clothes and left my left arm bandage on. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out to the baths to see no one was there.

"Good," I said as I took my towel off and walked into the water towards an overhanging tree.

I folded it and used it as a pillow as I sat in the water. I looked at my left arm bandage and started to take it off. I set the wrapping next to me and held my hand out to show the promise ring Itachi gave me the day before the massacre on my left ring finger. It had a silver band with a small red diamond in its center. I promised to always be yours and I will keep that promise I rested my head back on the towel and closed my eyes remembering back to when he gave me the ring.

*Flashback- Day before Massacre*

I was running through a field of flowers in my yellow sun dress with a white ribbon around my waist but then I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I looked to see it was Itachi, smiles and all.

"Itachi," I said and smiled back at him.

"Isame," he said as he lifted me in the air by my waist while we both looked at each other.

He pulled me back down into his arms on the ground and I noticed there was a downward hill leading to a patch of my favorite flowers, dragon lilies.

"Beat me if you can Itachi," I said and ran towards the hill.

"I sure will," he said as I stopped at the top of the hill and he lunged towards me sending us both down the hill.

We both kept laughing even when we landed at the bottom of the hill. He was lying next to me while holding my hand. We were quiet when but then I felt Itachi shift over to me. His body was hovering over mine and both our faces were only inches away from each other.

"Isame," he said and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Itachi," I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

We leaned into each other and kissed like we always did every chance we got when neither of us were training. He pulled back and looked at me while I looked at him.

"Isame, I want you to make me a promise to me and only me," he asked. "Anything, Itachi, especially for you," I said. "How much do you love me," he asked. "More than you will ever know, Itachi. Even if you are evil, I will become a tracker and track you down to be with you no matter what," I said and he smiled. "Promise on this," brings out a red diamond ring with a silverband"promise to always be mine and no one else s, no matter what happens to me," he said. "I promise Itachi, no matter what," I said and he slid the ring on my left ring finger. "I love you, Isame, forever and for always no matter what," he said and I smiled. "Me too, Itachi, more than anything in the world," I said and we both leaned in for a kiss.

*End Flashback*

I have kept the promise since that day, the very next day he killed his clan yet I still love him I opened my eyes and saw an image of Itachi in my eyes remembering what he wore that day:

I also thought I saw someone in the tree above me but it disappeared as soon as I looked up. I took off my ring and looked at the engraving on the inside engraved by his sharingan in his handwriting had our names on either of a heart.

"Itachi," I said and kept looking at the ring.I slid the ring back on and clasped my hand into a fist.

"Excuse me, your hours are up," I heard the lady from the desk say and I nodded.

"Yes, sorry," I said and wrapped the towel around me as I stood up then grabbed the bandages.

"Thinking of a loved one," she asked as I approached her.

"Yeah, it has been so long," I said and walked into the dressing room.

"What is his name," she asked and I hesitated as I stopped walking.

"Never mind, it is none of my business to know. Keep him all to yourself, see you tomorrow," she said and walked out of the locker room.

I let out a breath and wrapped the bandage back around your left arm. If anyone knew what I have been doing, they would disapprove of it greatly I changed back into my clothes and threw the towel in a hamper.

"See you tomorrow," I said as I walked pass the desk.

"See ya," the lady said and I continued walking towards the market while feeling like someone was watching me.


	4. AAH Chapter 4

I looked but saw no one was looking at me. Why do I have a feeling I am being watched I kept walking and reluctantly the feeling went away as I approached the market. Now time for some grocery shopping I bought some varieties of fruits, vegetables and ramen. I was walking towards the book store when something caught my eye in a clothes shop. I looked and saw this outfit. It was very similar to my own but black and navy blue.

_Wow, that is really pretty but I can t afford it even with the extra missions_

I walked away from the shop to the book store while carrying all of my groceries in their bags. I looked at the books but nothing had caught my eye so I left for my house. I walked home in silence until I saw Naruto walking towards me.

"Hey, Isame, how are ya," he asked as he stopped in front of me and I stopped.

"I am doing fine, Naruto, what about you. Ready for training tomorrow," I asked.

"Yeah, it s a walk in a park for a shinobi like me," he said and I laughed a bit.

"You have a pretty laugh," he said.

"Thank you well I need to get home if you don t mind," I said and continued walking but then felt him grab one of the bags.

"Here, I ll help," he said and carried the bag of vegetables and ramen while I had the bag of fruit.

"Thank you Naruto but why are you helping me," I asked.

"Well, I got pretty bored of looking over that handout," he said as we both approached my house.

"Well, would you like to come in and get something to drink for your hard work," I asked.

"Sure," he said and I opened the door.

I walked in and then Naruto. He kicked off his shoes as I did and walked towards the kitchen.

"Just set it on the table, I can get it," I said and he nodded.

"Huh, may I use your bathroom," he asked.

"Sure, down the hall and first door on your left," I said and he left for the bathrooms.

Naruto was walking to the bathroom but then saw a door slightly cracked open.

_Hmm, wonder what is in this room_

Naruto pushed open the door and it was completely dark inside. He turned a light on and pictures of the same guy that looked like an older Sasuke were everywhere along with a wall size map with some pins inside it.

"What is all this and who is that," Naruto said and grabbed a picture of the older Sasuke.

He shoved it into his pocket and quickly shut the light off then closed the door the way it was before. He walked to the bathroom and thought about whom that older Sasuke looking guy was.

_The Hokage might need to know about this_

I was putting the groceries away when I heard the toilet flush and Naruto walking down the hall.

"Hey, thanks Isame," Naruto said.

"No problem, Naruto. You better leave to get in some more training for tomorrow. You will need it," I said and he nodded.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow," he said and walked out of the house.

I grabbed a vase of dragon lilies in my kitchen window and changed the water. I placed the vase back and kept thinking of when he gave me these flowers from the same field that surrounded the two of us when he gave me the ring. I saw it was starting to get dark outside.

"Time to read more about Itachi," I said and walked to the small office and picked out a couple of scrolls. I grabbed the scrollsand walked to the living room and set them on the coffee table. I walked back to the kitchen and got myself a plate of some cookies and a glass of milk.I then walked to my room to change into my pajamas. I changed into a black tube top with the Uchiha crest on the fabric on my back and an old pair of Itachi s black boxers I wore when I was playing around by wearing his clothes. He caughtme but let me keep them since I wore them.  
I walked back to the room and sat on the couch then grabbed a cookie from the plate. I ate the cookie and then started to read the scrolls.

"This is so much work, why must it be so hard to track you down," I said and an hour passed and my eyes started to grow heavy.

"I'll just lay down and get back to it,"I said as I laid down on the couch with my head on the pillow.

"Why can't you just appear in this room and finish this search," I said and then fell asleep unaware that a figure was in the corner of the room.

He watched as Isame fell asleep then let his eyes gaze over her body. He saw she was shivering and didn't have a blanket on showing her beautiful skin in that tube top and boxers.

_That is what you get for not getting a blanket_

He also noticed her left arm wasn't bandaged like it would be but his ring was still on her left ring finger since he gave it to her.

_You never stopped didn't you_

He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Isame," Itachi whispered and she stirred in her sleep but didn t wake up. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and placed it on her as a blanket.

She grasped the cloak and smiled from the stood up and walked to her bedroom and placed a gift for her on her bed covered in black and red wrapping. He was walking out of her room when he noticed there was a door slightly cracked open. He walked into the room of curiosity and saw it was dark. He turned on the light and saw pictures of himself everywhere even when he first met her on her desk. He walked over to the desk and looked to his right to see a wall size map with pins in where hehas been the last few months.

_Has she been tracking me down since I left_.

Itachi picked up a small push pin and inserted another one into Konoha. He then picked up a marker and wrote next to the push pin:

**Your house, I will come for you when the time is right Isame. I will always love you.**

**Itachi**

Itachi then set the marker down and walked out of the room. He then walked over to Isame on the couch and bent down to be eye level with her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Soon, my love, we will be together again," he said and kissed her on the lips.

He pulled back and stood back up then disappeared into the night.


	5. AAH Chapter 5

I was fast asleep whenI felt something was on me. I opened my eyes and looked to see it was a cloak.

"Where did this come from," I said as I sat up when I noticed there were red clouds outlined in red on it.

"Itachi," I said and ran through the house saying his name hoping he would come out but he didn t. I walked into my room and saw a gift was on my bed wrapped in black and red. I walked over to the present and sat on the bed when I saw there was a note on it. I opened it and it read:

**Isame**

**I saw you eyeing these so I got them for you after you left. I am glad to see you are still wearing that ring I gave you, the flowers I gave you still in the same vase and wearing my boxers you stole from me. The cloak is mine but you may keep it and there is also another ring in the present for you. If you accept the ring then I will come for you and we can be together. See you around my love.**

**Itachi**

I felt my eyes water and read the note over again.

"Itachi," I said and set the note down.

I looked at the present and opened it to show it was a box with the Mangekyo Sharingan on it. I opened the box and saw red wrapping paper in it and a black pouch with the red cloud outlined in white on it. I set it aside and took out the wrapping to show the outfit I were eyeing yesterday at the store.

"You were that person I felt watching me. You left the village but you never left me," I said as I pulled out the outfit and set it on the bed.

There was also a couple of black kunais and shurikens in a pouch I recognized as Itachi s old pouch. I looked at the small pouch and picked it up.

"What kind of ring is in here," I said as I opened the small pouch to show there was a note and a small object wrapped in red.

I pulled out the items and opened the small object to show it was a ring with a symbol on it.

"Kuchin, the Void,"I read the ring and it was black surrounded by a red stone on a white band. "What kind of ring is this," I said and opened the small note.

**Isame **

**This ring is of a ten ring series that each person I am working with have. You have the left little finger ring that was formerly worn by the traitor, Orochimaru. I have the right ring finger Suzaku, the Vermilion Bird. I have asked our leader to submit you into the Akatsuki, an elite group of S-ranked criminals who have betrayed their village and banded together for a reason, world domination. I have joined them after I left the village but I have thought of letting you join our oraganization and spreading my invitation to you. It is your choice if you want to join. I trust you with this information because I know you will not tell the Hokage because then the village will set off to kill me especially my little brother Sasuke. I will be back in two days after you read this note for your answer, meet me in the Valley of Dragon Lilies at night where no one can see you. There will be another gift for you the day I meet you. Can t wait to see you my love, Itachi**

**"Itachi,"I said and read the note over again then looked at the ring Orochimaru use to wear in their organization. I slipped the ring onto my left little ring finger and it fit perfectly. "He still remembers my ring size, he must have gotten it sized for me," I said and smiled looking at the two rings next to each other. I changed into the outfit Itachi got me and showed the tattoo in the picture I have on my back. "Fits very nicely," I said and walked to the mirror on my dresser.  
I brushed my hair out and tied it into a single ponytail. I tied my headband around my left thigh and Itachi s pouch on my right on top of some bandages. I placed the shurikens and kunais from Itachi in it. I grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped it around my left hand to hide the rings. "The Hokage must not know of these rings especially the one of the Akatsuki. He doesn t even know that I am tracking Itachi," I said and grabbed the first note I read. I slid the note into my outfit so it was next to my heart and walked out of the room. I walked to my living room and saw I still left Itachi s cloak on the couch. I picked it up and it smelled like him after his shower. I walked to my officeand set the cloak on the chair. I looked at the map and saw Itachi wrote a small note next to a black pin in Konoha.**

**Your house, I will come for you when the time is right Isame. I will always love you.**

**Itachi**

"You were here," I said and placed my hand on the pin.

I walked out of the room to the front door. I pulled my shoes on and left without eating breakfast because of training.


	6. AAH Chapter 6

I disappeared in a poof of purple smoke and appeared at the training field to see everyone was already there.

"Well, we can see why you are late," Kakashi said.

"Sorry, got side tracked with some tracking and didn t realize the time," I said as I walked up to Kakashi.

"Well, don't worry, he was an hour late too," Naruto said and I smiled.

"Well, let's get this training started then since Kakashi and I are here," I said.

"Sure but what is with the new look," Kakashi asked.

"I just thought I should change it up a bit," I said and he nodded then explained the training.

"Isame, will also be your target and will be holding one of the two bells," Kakashi said.

"Are you sure, I am of a higher rank than you," I said.

"Which is exactly why you will be holding a bell," he said and handed me the bell.

I took it and tied it around my pouch when I felt Sasuke eyeing the pouch.

"Is something wrong Sasuke," I asked.

"No, thought I recognized that pouch of yours," he said and now everyone was looking at my pouch.

"I just bought it yesterday," I said and he shrugged.

"Now that we are done looking at Isame's new look, let's get started," he said and the genin went every which way concealing themselves.

"Don't use your Bushirigan on them Isame, they are still genin," he said and I nodded.

"You really think I would use it on them," I said and looked to my left to see Naruto just standing there out in the open.

"Naruto, you are supposed to be hiding from us not a full head on attack," I said.

"Well, I want to prove to the two of you that I can beat you both," he said and I just stood there.

"Well, then you will learn why you shouldn t be out in the open," I said and threw three kunai at his feet.

He jumped a bit in the air and I jumped, spun in the air and kicked him into the river next to the field.

"You're off your guard, you should know better," I said as I grabbed some stones and threw them into the air and back into my hand.

I then threw the stone at where Sasuke and Sakura were and heard Sakura whining. There you are I was about to walk towards them when I heard something in the river behind me. I looked and saw a bunch of shadow clones but they were real. How is that possible The clones got meand Kakashi in a lock hold.

"Now, to show you two who is the best," Naruto said and I saw he was in the air about ready to punch me.

"Ninja Art: Ear Piercing Song Wave," I said and opened my mouth while waves came out at Naruto.

He clutched his ears as did the other clones and each one disappeared one by one leaving the real Naruto.

"Oww, that hurts," Naruto said and I smiled.

"Made it up myself, all my jutsus I have made up based on other jutsus. Good luck next time," I said and stood back up.

I saw a bell was on the ground next to a tree and disappeared in a poof of purple smoke. I appeared behind Sakura concealing myself from her. She looked but didn't see me.

_You three will never pass this simple test, no wonder_

I looked up to see Sasuke was getting ready to throw some shuriken at Kakashi that was talking to Naruto. Clone I watched as he threw the shuriken and fell for it like a complete amateur. Kakashi's clone disappeared and I watched as Sasuke and Sakura changed their positions. I set up a Genjutsu for Sakura leaving Sasuke for Kakashi since Naruto is a bit tied up at the moment. I watched as Sakura kept walking around and I set the Genjutsu to make it look like Sasuke was covered with weapons and blood begging for her help. She screamed and collapsed to the ground while foaming at the mouth.

"Was that a bit too much," I said as I discontinued the jutsu and walked over to Sakura.

She did not recover and I left her where she was. I was about to look for Sasuke when I spotted Naruto had found the lunch for the rest of the genin and was about to help himself to it.

"You know, that is cheating," I said as I appeared behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at me and had a look that said he was sorry but I didn t buy it. I grabbed him and tied him to a stump then Kakashi came walking out with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto was just caught trying to steal your guy s lunches," I said as Sasuke and Sakura sat beside Naruto while I placed the lunches in front of them.

"Well, isn't this great," Kakashi said and I folded my arms across my chest.

"You have all showed some remarkable progress," I said and heard their stomachs grumble.

"Oh, my, listen to all the little stomachs grumbling. By the way, you three . I have an announcement about this exercise . None of you need to worry about being sent back to the ninja academy," Kakashi said.

"YEAHH," Naruto exclaimed while Sakura had a surprised expression on her face while Sasuke just remained silent.

"This rocks! It means all three of us ," Naruto said as he and Sakura cheered.

"Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi," Kakashi said and they all stopped celebrating and had worried looks on their faces.

"WHAT," Naruto exclaimed.

"I agree with Kakashi on this one you three. No matter what your dreams are about, none of you will ever be shinobi after what I just show. Do you know why you were all placed in squads of three," I asked and they remained silent.

"Teamwork, you are to work with your team. Sakura, you could have helped Naruto in the field. You had a clear shot to take Kakashi out and maybe get a bell. Naruto, I don t need to say anything about you because your actions speak for themselves. And Sasuke, you are too self centered and naive to help your teammates. You think you need to act on your own and no one else to help you," I said and saw I sparked something inside him.

He ran at me with a kunai, I grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the ground then held my own kunaiagainst his neck.

"This is a perfect example, Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies," I said and Naruto started to freak out.

"Without teamwork, you are all vulnerable no matter what. Out in the real world, Sasuke would be dead about now due to the lack of this squad's teamwork. I had better luck with my old squad than this one," I said and released Sasuke.

"However, we will give you all one more chance after you all eat your lunches but don t feed any food to Naruto," Kakashi said and Sasuke sat back next to Naruto.

Kakashi and I disappeared in a poof of smoke and appeared in a tree a little off in the distance but still able to see the genin.

"You think they will realize what we meant," I asked.

"I am sure but then again my previous squads listened and failed," Kakashi said and I watched as I saw Sasuke and Sakura start to eat.

However, I did not expect to see Sasuke offering Naruto some of his food. I watched as Sakura offered her food to him and started to feed him.

"You going in dramatic," I asked.

"Just to scare them up a bit, you," he asked and I shook my head.

"I will appear later, I m not one for drama," I said and he disappeared.

I looked at my left hand and saw the two rings forms showing through the wraps. I looked back up and saw Kakashi had given them the good news then appeared on the post Naruto was tied to.

"Glad to see you three didn't listen," I said and jumped down to the ground next to Sasuke.

"Come on, I ll buy you some real lunch. See you guys later," I said and walked away with Sasuke.


	7. AAH Chapter 7

I was walking with Sasuke when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked to see Kakashi was staring at me asI walked away. I looked in the direction of his gaze at my left hand.

_No, he can t already know what rings I am wearing_

"So, Sasuke, how has everything been for you," I asked.

"The same, training to avenge my clan like an avenger should," he said and I thought back to the night Itachi had killed the rest of the clan leaving only Sasuke alive.

"I am sorry for what happened Sasuke and that I haven t really been there for you but that will change," I said and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and scruffed his head a bit.

"Got ya," I said and he smiled.

"You always got me with that," he said.

"Yeah, it never gets old. You still haven t figured out what could get me," I said.

"Unfortunately but I will figure it out one day," he said and I smiled.

"Well, good luck because you never will figure it out. I know all of your tricks," I said and felt someone was watching me as we both approached the ramen bar.

I sat in the stool next to Sasuke and ordered two beef ramens. I was about to look around for what felt like someone was watching me when I felt someone pull me off the stool and into their arms.

"What the-, Isarishi," I said.

"Looks like I got you," he said and I punched him.

"I told you not to touch me again you perv," I said and got out of his grasp.

"Come on, Isame, you can't keep hoping I-," he started to say but I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Sasuke is here, dumb nuts and he will come back for me," I whispered and pointed over towards Sasuke behind the curtain then took my hand off his mouth.

"Listen, he dumped you now forget about him and give us a shot. I know we were meant to be," he said and clasped my hands into his.

"Listen, it will never be you and I, it will be me and him. Now, do not touch me again if you know what is good for you," I said and took my hands out of his grasp.

"But Isame," he said and clasped my hands again but tighter.

"I said not to touch me," I said and tried to pull my hands out of his grasp but he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I pushed off of him and punched him across the face.

"You know damn well not to do that," I said as he held his chin in his hands.

"Yet you enjoyed it, I felt it," he said and I punched him square in the face.

"Pervert," I said and walked back into the shop to see Sasuke was looking at me.

"Just some guy who has a crush on me," I said and saw there was lunch. I was about to eat when I heard Naruto yelling, "Wow, what happened to this guy."

I pushed the curtain aside to see Isarishi was now standing. He looked at me with disgust.

"It will be over for you soon, my dear, I guarantee it," he said and walked away.

"What did he mean by that," I heard Kakashi ask as he appeared next to me.

"Nothing, it meant nothing just trying to intimidate me. I got to go, see you guys later. Lunch is on me," I said and left some money without eating my bowl.

I walked towards my house and walked inside to think about what Isarishi said.

_What did he mean by what he said? He wouldn t-_

I looked at my office to see there was a shadowed figure at the end of the hallway wearing an Akatsuki cloak.


	8. AAH Chapter 8

"Isame," I heard the figure say and stepped out of the shadows to see it was Itachi Uchiha.

"ITACHI," I yelled and ran to him.

He embraced me into a hug and I cried into his chest.

"Itachi, you're finally here but you weren't suppose to pick me up for a few more days," I said and looked up at him.

"I needed to see if you were alright, did that Isarishi hurt you," he asked.

"No, Itachi, he didn't but I am so glad to see you are here. That is all that matters," I said.

"I have never left you Isame. I will always come back here until the day you will come back with me to our new home," he said and I smiled.

"Our home, but why not take me there now," I asked.

"Because I said in two days, you can wait a few more days. You waited years for me but I will keep a closer eye on that Isarishi. It is guys like him that gives me a reason not to leave you alone here," he said and I nodded.

"Itachi, Sasuke is really serious about killing you, you know. You sure that you should have left him alive," I asked.

"You wanted me to kill him with the rest of the clan," he asked.

"No, but what if he does get enough power and kill you, what will happen to me," I asked.

"Isame, you will never lose me, I promise but stop thinking that way for me," he said as he held my chin with his fingers.

"I promise," I said and we both leaned towards each other to kiss.

He kissed with such hunger as did I and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hands were my back and pulled me closer to him. It has been so long since we have kissed and nothing has changed. His kiss was still the same, his smell and his embrace were all still the kept kissing and then pulled back a bit and smiled forair and then kissed again. He started to walk towards the couch and I walked with him. He sat down on the couch first and I sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"I love you Isame," Itachi said between the kisses.

"I love you too Itachi," I said between the kisses but then there was a knock at the door.  
I pulled back and looked at Itachi.

"You have to go, that is probably the Hokage or a messenger wanting me to see him," I said and climbed off of him.

"Alright, see you later on tonight," he said and I nodded.

We both gave each other a quick peck and he disappeared. I fixed myself up a bit and answered the door to see it was Isarishi.

"What the hell are you doing here," I asked and he walked aside to show it was the Hokage.

"Isame, may I speak to you," he asked and my eyes widened.

"What do you need to talk about," I asked.

"It is about Itachi Uchiha," he said and I looked over at Isarishi who had a grin on his face.

"What about him," I asked.

"I want to know if you have been doing some of your own tracking without my authorization," he said and walked inside the house with a couple of ANBU.

"You can't just come into my house," I said.

"Actually, I can, we are just doing a basic search of the place," he said and the ANBU checked everywhere.

I watched as one ANBU walked towards my office and walked inside.

"Nothing here, she is clean," the ANBU who walked into my office said and I was a bit shocked but didn't show it.

"Anything of Itachi here," the Hokage asked.

"Only a picture with Shisui, that is all," he said and they all walked towards me.

"Well, let us be gone, I will talk to you tomorrow Isame. Good night," he said and walked out.

I looked at Isarishi to see he had a disappointed look on his face and I smirked.

"You think I am that easy to give up especially since I know he was here. I can feel it," he said and walked away while I closed the door.

I locked the door and walked to the office to see it looked like a normal office.

"I cleaned everything about me out of here for you," I heard Itachi say as I turned to see he was behind me.

"Thank you but you could have warned me but where did you put it all," I asked and saw he was holding a bag of ashes.

"I burned them except for your pictures, they are in the drawers," he said and I nodded.

"What about your cloak you gave me," I asked and he pulled it out of his cloak and held it out to me.

"I wouldn t let them take this from you. Keep it in a safe place until two days from now. Know I will be watching you and if that Isarishi tries putting another move on you, don t be surprised to find out he is dead," he said and I nodded.

"Don t worry, he will be dead before you can kill him," he said and smiled.

"Do not always resort to death, maybe just a few broken bones," he said and I nodded.

"I will see you around, I will drop by every once in a while but not so much thanks to your friend. If you need anything I will be here for you," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said and kissed.

He kissed me back and we both almost got back to where we both stopped but he stopped.

"Get some sleep," he said.

"Sleep with me," I said and placed his hand on my cheek and kissed it.

"I would love to but I have to get back to the hideout. See you tomorrow, my sweet, I love you," he said and kissed me.

"I love you too, my bear," I said and kissed him, we both separated and he disappeared into the night.

I walked to my room with the cloak and set it on the bed. I changed into a black tube top and Itachi s boxers I stole from him. I slid under the covers and fell asleep with the cloak as an under blanket that still had Itachi s scent on it.


	9. AAH Chapter 9

*Vision*

I was getting dressed into the sundress and left my hair down the way I had it the day before the massacre when I noticed it was getting dark out. I was getting ready for dinner with Itachi in the one place we both know where no one will interrupt the two of us, the Valley of Dragon Lilies. I snuck into the darkness to the Valley of Dragon Lilies. It is hidden behind the Uchiha Compound and is protected by a Genjutsu that only few ninja can break through. I arrived at the Valley to see Itachi was there waiting for you with his cloak off and on the ground with some food next to it.

"Itachi," I said and ran through the flowers to him. He embraced me into a hug and kissed me.

"You look just like you did the last time I saw you in that dress but only more beautiful," he said and guided me to the cloak.

"Really, you look even more handsome," I said and kissed him while he hovered over my body until I heard someone in the distance and looked to see it was Isarishi.

"So it is true, the great killer of the Uchihas has returned to take my girl," Isarishi said and walked towards the two of us.

"No, I am taking what is rightfully mine from scumbags like you," Itachi said as he stood up and blocked my view of Isarishi.

"Isarishi, get out of here," I said and stood beside Itachi.

"Not until you tell me why you are running away with him. If you do then you have betrayed your village and Sasuke," he said.

"I already have just by wearing the ring Void, formerly worn by Orochimaru," I said as I unwrapped my hand and held my left hand out to him showing the rings.

"As well as the promise ring I have given her to stay with me and be with no one else. Soon she will wear her engagement ring on that finger," Itachi said and I rested my arm back to my side.

"I will not let him come between us, Isame, you still have a chance to come back to me," he said. "I am not coming back Isarishi, after I leave this village tomorrow," I said.

"You really are leaving the village," he said.

"Yes, I am not only leaving this village but I will also leave behind a funeral, yours," I said and activated my Bushirigan.

He looked at my eyes and was caught in my trap.

*Bushirigan World*

"Where am I," Isarishi asked.

"My world and your death, Zetraina," I said and Isarishi was enveloped in purple fire with black fire tips.

"No use fighting, once I use Zetraina there is no way out. This jutsu allows me to envelope you into fire and burn you to a crisp. Thanks to you kissing me so much, I will finally gain the Hoshigeyko. Have a nice funeral," I said and Isarishi was burned to a crisp.

*End Vision*

*Morning*

I woke up and looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"The vision, I am going to kill Isarishi tonight," I said.

"Good, then we won't have to worry about him then," I heard Itachi say and looked to see he was in the corner of the room in the shadows.

"Must you always be so sneaky? It creeps me out sometimes," I said and he walked over to me.

"Then I am doing my job," he said and kissed me.

"Yeah, yeah well I better get ready," I said and got out of bed when he grabbed my waist and whirled me around to face him.

"Not yet," he said and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck while he pinned me to the bed.

"Itachi, I really need to get ready," I said between the kisses.

"You can when I am finished with you," he whispered into my ear and kissed it.

"Guess what, I am," I said and flipped him onto the bed.

I pinned him to the bed with both my legs on either sides of his legs and I hovering over his body while holding his wrists to the bed.

"I need to get ready, we will have more time to fool around in your room," I said and he smiled.

"Then I look forward to it but there is something I want us to do before then," he said and we both leaned in to kiss when I heard a knock at my front door.

"Now what, stay here," I said and got off the bed.

I grabbed a robe and scruffed up my hair to make it look like I just rolled out of bed. I answered the door to see it was Sasuke.

"You're late for training," he said.

"Oh, sorry, long night," I said.

"Yeah, the whole village knows. Why did the ANBU think you were tracking down someone else without the Hokage's authority," he asked.

"That is private but does everyone know who it might be that I am tracking," I asked.

"No, no one would tell us," he said.

"Actually, Sasuke, I am here with someone," I said as he walked into the house.

"Since when did you date and who is it," he asked and I immediately thought of what might happen if Sasuke saw Itachi.

"Hey Sasuke," I heard what sounded like Isarishi and looked to see Isarishi walking down my hallway to me wearing only pants.

_Itachi, he must have left his cloak in the room_

"You are actually dating that guy," Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Isarishi is the best," I said.

"Didn't sound like that yesterday," he said.

"Isame, you get ready for training while I keep Sasuke company," Isarishi said and I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

"Okay but I will be back as soon as I can," I said and walked to your room.

_Please don't try to kill him, Itachi._

Isarishi sat on the couch while Sasuke sat on a chair.

"So, how long have the two of you been going out," Sasuke asked.

"For some time, we just reconnected," Isarishi said.

"Why did she pound you to the ground yesterday just by touching her yet today you are at her house," Sasuke asked.

"It is a part of our relationship, she plays hard to get and if I try hard enough then we sleep together if not then I sleep on the couch," Isarishi said.

"Some relationship, a little odd the way I see it," he said and Isarishi smiled.

"Yeah but that is how she is, Isame, I was thinking about asking her for her hand in marriage," Isarishi said.

"Really, but she is what sixteen," Sasuke said.

"Yes but life works differently," Isarishi said.

"Well, maybe when she is a bit older I think you should ask her," Sasuke said and Isarishi nodded.

"So, how are you taking the massacre of your family," Isarishi asked.

"How do you think, I am still becoming stronger everyday. Someday, I will kill Itachi and when I do my life will be complete. I will always hate him for what he did and what he showed me," Sasuke said and Isarishi smirked a bit but then hid it so Sasuke wouldn't see it.

_I can tell you are becoming powerful but not powerful enough_

"Did you get the Mangekyo Sharingan, Isame told me about the Uchiha clan's secrets," Isarishi said.

"No, I didn't but I will and Itachi will pay with his life," he said and Isarishi saw more anger developing in his eyes.

"Isarishi, you ready," Isarishi heard me say as I walked into the room.

"Yeah, I am," Isarishi said and I wrapped my arms around Isarishi and bent over Isarishi covering his face with my hair not in its ponytail.


	10. AAH Chapter 10

Itachi changed his face back to his regular face and I kissed him for a few seconds. Itachi changed back to Isarishi's face and I stood back up.

"I will be outside," Sasuke said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

He opened it and walked outside. Itachi changed back to his regular self and clothes and was now standing behind me.

"What did you talk to him about," I asked as he took my hair tie.

"I wanted to see how much he hates me, I have done my job pretty well but he still does not have the Mangekyo Sharingan," he said and tied my hair into a ponytail like his.

"I see but must you talk to him about that. What else did you talk about to him," I asked and turned to face him.

"I also talked about us, not you and Isarishi but us. I even talked to him about asking for your hand in marriage," he said and my eyes widened.

"Itachi, are you serious," I said.

"More than anything I have ever done, Isame," he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought you would never ask," I said as he set me down.

"Well, I don t have the ring for you," he said.

"Don t worry, we will use this one," I said and held up me left hand referring to the promise ring.

"No, I will get you a real ring that a man should give to their fiancee," he said and I nodded when I realized Sasuke was still outside.

"Oh, better go but see you tonight for dinner," I said and he nodded.

We both kissed and he left through the back while I walked through the front.

"Where is Isarishi," Sasuke asked as I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"He went out the back, he needed to leave," I said and walked with Sasuke.

We were both walking to the training field when I saw the real Isarishi walking towards me.

"Can I talk to you Isame," Isarishi said.

"Alone," he said and looked over at Sasuke.

"Go ahead, I'll be alright," I said and Sasuke walked to the training field.

"What do you want to talk about," I asked and walked towards the woods.

"I know what game you are playing and I know he was there last night. I saw the two of you, together," he said and I smirked.

"What you going to do, tell the Hokage, he already thinks you are crazy thanks to your little search yesterday," I asked.

"I will tell him because I know the truth," he said and walked away.

"You alright," I heard Itachi whisper behind me but I didn't turn to face Itachi.

Sasuke was waiting for Isame to be done talking to Isarishi when Sasuke noticed Isarishi was walking towards him.

"Sasuke," Isarishi said and stopped in front of Sasuke. "Listen to me and listen closely, Isame will betray the village and leave with your brother. He is here, I saw him with her last night. Don t believe anything she says about it, she will lie to you as she already has," Isarishi said and walked away.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he thought back to how Itachi betrayed the village.

_Isame, she wouldn't, she is not like that _

Sasuke walked to the rest of the squad and turned to see Isame walking out of the woods. Sasuke looked at her left hand and saw two bumps, one on her ring finger and pinkie finger.

_Would She?_

"Yeah, see you tonight," I said and walked away to the training field to see Kakashi was there with the rest of the squad.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, just been busy with everything lately," I said and stopped in front of him.

"Alright, we have some D-rank missions for today. Isame, you don t have to join us. Sasuke will be fine with us," he said and I nodded.

"Thanks Kakashi, see you guys later and take care Sasuke," I said and walked away.

I walked towards the market square when I noticed something was not right. I looked to see ANBU were hidden in the shadows.

_Isarishi, you told him after all. Now ANBU are on my tail seeing if Itachi will show his face. I know one place they do not know about _

I stopped and formed the tiger seal. I disappeared in purple smoke and appeared in the forest at the edge of the dragon lily valley.

"I wanted to be alone with you," I said and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"I have always wanted to be back here with you," Itachi said and walked with me through the flowers.

I turned in his grasp to face him and smiled. I broke from his grasp and ran through the valley with him running after me like we would always do before he left. He caught up to me and lifted me into the air holding my waist. I slid down his arms and faced him while he still held me. I leaned down and kissed him while he lightly placedme on the ground hovering over my body in the flowers. I pulled back and looked at him and how the sun made his face look more romantic as the sun was setting in the distance.

"I know, go get ready while I stay here and wait for you," he said and I nodded.

"My vision,"I said and he nodded.

"Alright, he needs to be dealt with anyway. Be back," I said and he stood up while helping me up. We both leaned in to kiss then I left.

_It is your time Isarishi _

I walked to my house and walked inside. I ran to my room and changed into an outfit. I were getting dressed into the sundress and left my hair down the way I had it the day before the massacre. I were getting ready for dinner while Itachi was waiting for me in the Valley of Dragon Lilies. I snuck into the darkness to the Valley of Dragon Lilies. It is hidden behind the Uchiha Compound and is protected by a Genjutsu that only few ninja can break through. I arrived at the Valley to see Itachi was there waiting for me with his cloak off and on the ground with some food next to it.

"Itachi," I said and ran through the flowers to him. He embraced me into a hug and kissed me.

"You look just like you did the last time I saw you in that dress but only more beautiful," he said and guided me to the cloak.

"Really, you look even more handsome," I said and kissed him while he hovered over my body until I heard someone in the distance and looked to see it was Isarishi.

"So it is true, the great killer of the Uchihas has returned to take my girl," Isarishi said and walked towards the two of us.

"No, I am taking what is rightfully mine from scumbags like you," Itachi said as he stood up and blocked my view of Isarishi.

"Isarishi, get out of here," I said and stood beside Itachi.

"Not until you tell me why you are running away with him. If you do then you have betrayed your village and Sasuke," he said.

"I already have just by wearing the ring Void, formerly worn by Orochimaru," I said as you unwrapped my hand and held my left hand out to him showing the rings.

"As well as the promise ring I have given her to stay with me and be with no one else. Soon she will wear her engagement ring on that finger," Itachi said and I rested my arm back to my side.

"I will not let him come between us, Isame, you still have a chance to come back to me," he said.

"I am not coming back Isarishi, after I leave this village tomorrow," I said.

"You really are leaving the village," he said.

"Yes, I am not only leaving this village but I will also leave behind a funeral, yours," I said and activated my Bushirigan.

He looked at my eyes and was caught in my trap.

*Bushirigan World*

"Where am I," Isarishi asked and he was tied to a stake like Kakashi was in the Sharingan. The Bushirigan World is like the Sharingan world but is purple and white.

"My world and your death, Zetraina," I said and Isarishi was enveloped in purple fire with black fire tips.

"No use fighting, once I use Zetraina there is no way out. This jutsu allows me to envelope you into fire and burn you to a crisp. Thanks to you kissing me so much, I will finally gain the Hoshigeyko. Have a nice funeral," I said and Isarishi was burned to a crisp.

*Normal World*

I pulled out of the Bushirigan world and saw Isarishi was face down on the ground. I walked over to him and flipped him over to see a hole in his chest with his organs melted on the inside.

"You finally did it," Itachi said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," you said and felt the Hoshigeyko and the Bushirigan switching back and forth until my eyes returned back to normal.

I felt more power than you did before. I stood up and turned to face Itachi who was smiling. I smiled and walked with him back to the cloak. I lay down on the cloak on my back while Itachi hovered over my body and kissed me.

"Let's go somewhere more appropriate for this. I want us to do something we can do in private without any interruptions," he said and I smiled.

"Do you remember the small cabin in the forest that we would always go to whenever we wanted to be alone," I said and he smiled.

"Yes and the bed there is pretty comfortable," he said and I smiled more.

"Yes, it is and I will even settle for this," I said and kissed him.


	11. AAH Chapter 11

I woke up to see Itachi was not in the bed with me but was in the kitchen wearing his pants. I grabbed the silk sheets and wrapped them around me as a dress but held them together on my chest.

"Morning, sweetie," I said as I rested against his arm.

"Morning, how did you sleep," he asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Very well, what are you doing up," I asked as I looked to see he was cooking some breakfast.

"I figured you would want something to eat when you woke up," he said as he set the food on a plate.

"Only if you eat it with me will I," I said as he grabbed the plate and walked with me to the table.

"That sounds fair," he said as he set the plate on the table and sat down in the chair pulling me into his lap.

He started to feed me some of the food and grabbed the chopsticks from his hands to feed him.

"That was good, what time is it," I asked.

"Time for you to go to training and for me to get back to the hideout. Tonight, we leave for the hideout together, meet me outside the village gates. I can t blow my cover because we plan to come here in the future soon," he said and I smiled.

"I can t wait," I said and kissed him on the lips. I stood up and gathered your clothes together. We helped each other get dressed.

I was buttoning his cloak when there was a knock on the cabin door.

"How did they find us," I whispered.

"Don t know but I got to go. See you later on tonight," he said and disappeared.

I walked to the door and opened it to see it was the Hokage and some ANBU.

"Isame, I didn t expect to see you here," the Hokage said.

"Lord Hokage, what are you doing here," I asked.

"Well, one of the ANBU were checking the streets and fields when they saw Isarishi was killed in this field," he said and the ANBU walked into the cabin.

"So, not like I liked the guy, the guy was a pervert," I said and the Hokage walked into the cabin.

I looked at the clean cabin with only an empty bottle of wine and one glass on the table. Luckily, Itachi cleaned the cabin to make it look like I was the only one here I watched as they searched but found nothing.

"Satisfied, now I need to lock the cabin up," I said when I felt an ANBU was staring at my pouch.

"Hey, that pouch looks familiar," he said.

"What do you mean," you asked.

"That pouch used to belong to Itachi Uchiha, tell us how you got it," he said.

"I got this from the store now I need to go and get my D-rank missions with my squad," I said and started to walk away.

"Isame, just so you know, you are not leaving this village," I heard the Hokage say and I stopped.

"What and why not, I need to look after Sasuke," I said and turned to face him.

"We are considering you a suspect in killing Isarishi so you are ordered not to leave this village on any circumstances," said another ANBU said and I smirked.

"This is really great, why not just put me under house arrest while you are at it," I said.

"Isame, I am not putting you under house arrest. You are free to go about the village and train but not outside these walls. Do we have an understanding," the Hokage asked.

"Sure, Sarutobi, we have an understanding," I said and turned then smirked.

I disappeared in a poof of smoke and appeared inside my house.

_So, they think they can contain a Morina. They have another thing coming_

Sarutobi watched as Isame disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I want this cabin searched from top to bottom. She is our main lead," Sarutobi said and thought of how this reminded him of when Itachi killed Shisui.

"Do you think she did kill Isarishi," an ANBU asked.

"Yes, I do, the way that Isarishi was killed is of a jutsu that only a Morina would know but I do not know why she would kill him. Find a reason she would want to kill him, search her house again maybe we missed something. Isarishi mentioned something about her tracking down Itachi without my authorization," Sarutobi said and they left.

_I will see what you are trying to do Isame, I assure you_


	12. AAH Chapter 12

I walked around my house and destroyed anything that would linkme to Isarishi or Itachi, even the cloak. I burned them all except for the rings which are covered by the wrappings. I walked out of the house and decided to walk around the village. I was walking when I bumped into Naruto walking a fairly large dog.

"Oh, hey, sorry about that, this has a mind of its own," he said and I nodded.

"Really, well, I must not keep you waiting on walking the dog. Where is Sasuke," I asked.

"Oh, he is back there walking another dog. One of our D-rank missions for today, we have a whole list of them to do," he said and I giggled.

"Well, good luck with that," I said and walked towards Sasuke.

"Hey, how you doing squirt," I asked.

"Fine, why weren t you at the mission briefings," he asked.

"I was busy with the Hokage. He thinks I am tracking down someone without his authority and killed Isarishi which I didn t," I said but I saw something in his eyes that didn t make him believe me. "Well, I need to go to the bath house and good luck with everything," I said and walked away.

Sasuke watched as Isame left when Naruto walked over towards you.

"Hey, before I forget, I want you to see something," he said and started to dig through his pockets.

"Listen, Naruto, whatever it is it will have to wait," Sasuke said and he pulled out a picture.

"Is this you or someone you know," Naruto said and handed Sasuke the picture.

Sasuke looked at it and saw it was Itachi then his eyes widened and squinted in anger.

"Where did you get this," Sasuke asked as he grabbed the picture out of his hand.

"I found it in Isame's office when I was helping her with groceries. I still need to show it to the Hokage, maybe he needs it but I think Isame may betray the village," Naruto said.

"She will and Isarishi saw this coming, he must have seen them together. She wasn't tracking him down to hunt him or bring him in, she was tracking him down so she could join him," Sasuke said and handed Naruto the picture.

"We need to show this to Kakashi sensei," Naruto said.

"You need to show what to me," Sasuke heard Kakashi say as he appeared in front of the two of them reading his book.

"This," Naruto said and placed the picture on the page he was reading.

His one eye widened open at the image.

"Where did you get this picture," he asked and Sasuke and Naruto explained.

"I see we must give this to the Hokage and keep an eye on Isame. Let me know if you see anything that may connect her to Itachi or Isarishi s death," Kakashi said.

"Well, I did notice something on her left hand," Sasuke heard Sakura say as she stepped up into the group.

"Really, like what," Kakashi asked.

"Well, there were two forms on her left hand. One on the ring finger and another on the pinky, do you think she and Itachi are engaged," Sakura asked.

"What," Sasuke said.

"Well, it does make sense, I mean why else would she have a ring on the most important finger unless she is married to him," Sakura said.

"Now stop and be realistic. We would have noticed if she was married," Naruto said.

"He is right, we need to keep an eye on her," Sasuke said and they all nodded.

"Sakura, she is heading to the bath house maybe you can make a surprise visit," Sasuke said.

"Uhh, sure, I guess," she said and walked away towards the bath house.

I was walking towards the bath house when I noticed everyone was staring at me. I looked at a girl and she redirected her gaze so she wasn't looking at me. I walked into the bath house and to the front desk.

"One hour please," I asked.

"Oh sure, here you go and that will be all for today," she said as I paid her then she set the towel on the desk in front of me.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed the towel and walked to the girl s locker room. I undressed and wrapped the towel around me. I took the bandages off and set them with my clothes. I walked to the bath to see no one else was there, again.

"No one is ever here," I said.

"Not today," I heard Sakura say as I turned to see she was there in a towel as well.

"Sakura, since when do you come to the bath house around this time," I asked.

"Oh, I decided to take an early one after all that training," she said and we both walked into the water.

I unwrapped the towel around me and set the towel off to the side and relaxed into the water.

"So, why were you late again," she asked as she was sitting next to me.

"I had business with Sarutobi, that is all," I said and kept my left hand under the water behind my back hoping she didn t see your rings.

"I noticed there were two ring forms on your left hand, can I see what they are," she asked and I stood up then wrapped the towel around me.

"Sure, why not," I said as I stood up out of the water with a smirk on my face and my hair was flat on my head and around me.

"Cool, well," she asked and showed them to her.

"These two rings were given to me by Itachi himself Sakura. Surely Kakashi would have thought better than to send a genin to spy on me. My one is a promise ring to Itachi while the other is to a group of elite S-rank criminals that I will be leaving tonight to join," I said and she stood up out of the water and grabbed the towel.

"I won t let you leave so easily," she said as she grabbed a kunai in her hair then her hair fell on her shoulders.

"Do you really think that you can stack against me Sakura? You couldn t even avoid a simple Genjutsu, fine, I accept your pitty challenge but you will be done in one move. Hoshigeyko," I said as my eyes turned to look like the Mangekyo Sharingan but purple instead of red.

*Bushirigan World*

You watched as Sakura was on the ground looking helpless in the dark.

"Now do you see why you can not defeat me. The Morina clan is one of the many great clans. Would you also like to know a personal secret of mine that only Itachi knows, I killed the rest of my clan but left no one alive like he did. My parents were already dead so I killed the very people who took care of me even younglings. Would you like to see how I killed them," I said as I made her bounded to the ground by ropes but looking up at the darkness.

"This will put you out of commision untilI leave for Itachi. Have a great show," I said as I started to show the images of killing my clan then left for the real world.

*Normal World*

I opened my eyes, discontinued the jutsu and saw Sakura was half in the water and half not with just a blank black stare in her eyes.

"Such a pitty for you to be called a ninja. You were hardly worth the effort," Isaid and walked to the locker room.

I changed into my clothes and walked out of the room to the front door but stopped.

"Oh, Sakura Haruno passed out in the water. She will be out until tonight so take her to a hospital before she drowns," I said to the lady then left.


	13. AAH Chapter 13

I kept walking when I noticed that the ANBU were still on my tail.

_When will they ever leave me alone_

I started to walk towards a fruit booth when I noticed Sasuke was watching me as well with Naruto standing next to him. I smiled at them and kept walking through the small market. I went in and out of stores buying a few small snacks for the trip back to the Akatsuki and I noticed Sasuke and Naruto were both following me in and out of the stores.

_Do they know what I am doing_

I decided to walk home and started to walk to the house when I felt Itachi watching from afar as well. I walked into the house and set the bags down on the counter then started to prepare the bag for the trip.

"I think I will take a quick nap until it is time," I said as I finished packing the bag and fell asleep on the couch.

Kakashi got the photo of Itachi from Naruto and was walking to the Hokage's office. He arrived at the office and walked in.

"Yes, Kakashi, what is it," the Hokage asked.

"It is about Isame Morina, Lord Hokage," Kakashi said and set the picture of itachi on his desk. "Naruto found this in her office at her house," Kakashi said.

"The ANBU searched that place and nothing was found," Hokage said.

"This was found a few days before the ANBU searched the house. I think she burned the rest of it to hide the evidence," Kakashi said and the Hokage nodded.

"I see, well then we have another problem on our hands," the Hokage said.

"Yes, Isame Morina is leaving the village for Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi said.

"That too, but something else as well. Kakashi, did you know that not only did Sasuke survive that massacre but so did his younger sister," he said and Kakashi looked at him.

"Yes, I do," Kakashi said.

"Well, if young Arrow Uchiha is to find out about Isame lMorina eaving then it would hurt her gravely more than Sasuke," the Hokage said.

"Yes, I do see. Where is she now," Kakashi asked.

"Probably training, she is just like Sasuke, focused on killing Itachi," the Hokage said and Kakashi nodded.

"I will have ANBU arrest Isame," the Hokage said as Kakashi saw the sun was setting.

"I will not allow this," the Hokage said andKakashi left the office to find Arrow.

Kakashi arrived at the training area where he and his squad train to see Arrow was still training.

"Hello Arrow," Kakashi said and she turned to face him then smiled.

Arrow had short purple and black like looking hair that was stacked in the front but was cut at an angle above her shoulders to frame her face. Light purple eyes that have seen more than they should have seen. Same skin color as Sasuke. She was wearing a black sport tank that showed her stomach with an orange netting top shirt with black baggy shorts that were connected at the sides by large red stitch like pattern with black undershorts on underneath and a belt in the loops of her shorts with the Uchiha symbol as the buckle. She was also wearing standard black ninja footwear. A black shuriken pouch was on her right leg underneath the stitch like pattern of her shorts.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said and Kakashi walked towards her as she smiled and held a kunai in her hand.


	14. AAH Chapter 14

Arrow was training with her katana and sliced at every moving target while they fired back at her as if she was fighting Itachi.

_I swear, I will kill you_

Arrow sliced the head off of the fake Itachi and smiled.

"Arrow," Arrow heard someone say and looked to see it was Kakashi and she smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said and walked towards him.

"It is pretty late, why aren't you at home with Sasuke," he asked.

"I won't get anywhere with just laying around in the house," Arrow said and sheathed her katana.

"I see, still focused on him" he said and she nodded.

I won't rest until he is dead," she said.

"Well, enough training for now. You might have joined the squad a few days ago after the graduation for extra training, I am still your sensei," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know and I have to listen to you when it comes to my training," she said.

"Are you mocking me," he asked.

"Yeah, I am...now, I will go home," Arrow said and walked away towards the house when she noticed ANBU black ops were in the shadows.

_Why are they out_

Arrow jumped up to the roof of her house and looked to see there was a building on fire a few yards from the Uchiha compound.

_Wait, that is where the Morina household is. I thought that they left the village after the massacre. No one lived there since they left_

Arrow ran on rooftops and stopped at the front of the flaming house.

_This is Isame's old house_

Arrow looked in every direction and then she saw a black hooded figure in the shadows. She fixed her eyes on the figure then she noticed the person had the Bushirigan.

_Isame_

Arrow looked in my direction then I ran.

_Oh no you don't _

Arrow ran after me until we both ended up in the forest and I jumped up and out of her line of sight.

"Show yourself! I saw you run in here," Arrow exclaimed and looked around for her.

"So...you have grown into quite the young woman," Arrow heard me say and looked to see I was on a branch.

"You are still the same you, I thought you left the village with Itachi," Arrow said.

"No, I did not I was actually left behind just like you but then left with my family," I said.

"Guess you hate him too," she said.

"No, I do still love him which is why I am leaving with him tonight," I said and her eyes grew wide.

"That bastard is here, where Isame," Arrow said.

"Sorry, show and tell is over Arrow, now if you'll excuse me I must be going," I said and turned but then a kunai landed in the tree trunk infront of me.

"NO! You will show me to him so I can kill him," Arrow said and I turned back to face her to see she had her katana out now.

"My, my you sure have grown. Strong and stubborn just like an Uchiha," I said.

"Yes, I am now show me to him or I will kill you Isame," Arrow said.

"Oh really, no Uchiha or Morina can defeat me so what makes you think that you can, Arrow. Your family was all too easy to kill than my own," I said and I saw that she was starting to shake a bit but failed to try and hide it.

"Y-You ki-killed them," she said and I saw her grip loosen and tighten on the katana.

"Yes, I helped Itachi kill the Uchiha clan and he helped to kill my clan," I said and stepped towards her.

"You bitch, you are just the same as him," she said as she clasped her hands tighter on the katana and ran at me.

"Would you like to see who I killed, especially your family. Your aunt was all too easy for me to kill," I said as she lunged at me with the katana.

I grabbed her wrist, kicked the blade into the ground below and caught her in my Hoshigeyko.

"Let me show you," I said and showed her how I killed her family with Itachi and then my own.

I then pulled out of the realm while leaving her mind in it then I saw her starting to cry.

"You will be out of the realm as soon as I'm out of this village. Great seeing you are still alive Arrow, Itachi will be proud to see you are strong, take care of yourself," I said as I set her on the ground. I started walking away but then I felt something pierce my left shoulder and looked to see it was a kunai.

Itachi was waiting for Isame outside the front gate and saw the flames emerging from where her house was.

_She should be here soon then_

Itachi looked at the front gates then saw I was walking through but look injured. Itachi jumped down from the tree in front of me.

"Isame," Itachi said and I looked up at him while clutching my left shoulder.

"Just a scratch," I said and he was about to say something when he grabbed my other arm and started to run.

"Explain later, you are late," he said and we both started running through the trees.

"Sorry, had a little problem to take care of," I said.

"It will take a few hours to get there," he said and let go of my arm.

"Ok," I said and looked at my hand on the kunai wound to see it was covered with blood.

"Isame," I heard Itachi say and I looked to see he was right next to me.

I'm fine, it's just a kunai wound," I said and placed my hand back on the wound but winced in pain from it.

"We will stop so we can bandage that up and not leave a trail," Itachi said and directed my gaze to the blood trail leading to me.

"Yeah, I agree then," I said and we both stopped on a tree with the full moon being the only light.

I pulled my hand aside and let Itachi look at the wound. He pushed the top of my shirt away from the wound, pulled out some bandages and disinfectant from his pouch and started to treat it.

"Sorry for the delay, we can still run through the night," I said as he was putting on disinfectant.

"It's alright, Isame," he said and I nodded then he taped a gauze on it.

"That will do for now until we get to the hideout and I'll treat it properly," he said and I nodded then he gently placed the cloth of my shirt back ontop of the gauze.


	15. AAH Chapter 15

Itachi and I started to run through the night again after the small amount of time used to bandage up my shoulder a bit. We both kept running and in silence then arrived at the hideout.

"This is the place, we will have to take you to leader immediately," he said and I nodded as we both stopped running and walked to the front door.

"Okay," I said and we walked inside the hideout. He lead the way since I had no idea of the layout of the hideout at all. I noticed that everything was fairly dark a bit but I didn't exactly think there would be bright colors and lots of lighting for a group of S-rank criminals.

"Now, listen to what he says and don't back talk to him either. Even if he calls you weak but he knows you're not," he said and I nodded.

"That is great, normally I beat the shit out of whoever calls me weak," I said and he smiled and nodded.

"I know that for a fact since you beat the shit out of me when we first met to train as a squad after graduation," he said and we stopped in front of a door.

"Oh yeah, you definitely caught on quick too," I said and he opened the door for me letting md walk in first. I walked into the room with Itachi close behind me. The room was dark with no lighting at all too but I also noticed there was no one in the room.

"Itachi, where is he," I asked.

"He will be here," he said and then a telekentic person showed showing only his eyes and dark like figure.

_The leader has the Rinnegan, why didn't Itachi tell me_

"Leader, this is Isame Morina," Itachi said and Leader directed his gaze at me.

"So, you are the infamous last survivor of the Morina clan I have heard so much about," he said.

"Yes, I am," I said and he nodded.

"She will be of good use to us then. Itachi, show her to her room and she will be partnered with you and Kisame. I know you won't like the idea of her partnered with anyone else," he said and Itachi nodded. "Now, you will address me as Leader, Isame, and nothing else," Leader said and I nodded.

"Yes Leader," I said then the Leader left.

"Let's get you to your room then, everything you need is already there," he said and I nodded.

We walked out of the room and Itachi closed the door behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to another room a couple of doors down. He opened the door and walked the two of usinto it.

"So, this is my room," I said but saw the picture of Itachi and I on a desk.

"No, this is our room," he said and I smiled.

"Our room, I like the sound of that," I said and he smiled then he kissed me. I kissed back and started to wrap my arms around his neck but then I winced in pain from my shoulder and pulled back.

"Let"s get that treated properly," he said and I nodded.

He led me to the bed while he grabbed the first aid kit from the desk drawer and sat next to me. He took my shirt off of me carefully leaving me wearing only my gauze from the earlier treatment and bra.

"So, what is everyone else here like," I asked as he took the gauze off and cleaned the wound again.

"There the same, the only decent one is Kisame. He and I get along but some of the others don't get along that very well," he said and I felt him look at my back where the kunai stabbed me.

"The point went through to your front, pretty much a very deep wound. Whoever did this will pay," he said as I turned around on the bed with my back facing him so he could treat the wound.

"Yeah, they sure will huh," I said as I felt him insert a needle into my skin and started to stitch the wound.

"I'm not really the best stitcher but it's decent and the best one here is Kakuza but I don't want any other guy to see you without your top on," he said and continued stitching.

"I agree, and don't worry...you will be the only one to see me without a top on," I said and felt him finish the stitch.

I turned back around to face him and he started to stitch the front part of the wound. He smiled and finished stitching the wound. He set the kit aside and I wrapped my arms around him and guided him back down onto the bed.

"I can't believe I actually did this Itachi," I said as I laid down on the bed with Itachi hovering over me.

"Yeah, but it is what we both wanted," he said and kissed me.

We were kissing for a couple seconds but then the door opened. We looked and saw it was a guy with long blonde hair half covering his face and was also pulled up into a ponytail. He was wearing the Akatsuki clock as well and his one visible eye was blue.

"Hey, see you are finally back from your mission huh and looks to be a success too," the blonde said and Itachi got off of me. He walked towards the blonde then shut the door in his face.

"Who was that," I asked as I saw one of Itachi's shirts on the ground and pulled it on then took off my bottoms.

"That was Deidara, you'll hate him as much as I do soon," he said as he walked back over to me.

I think I will," I said and he took off his cloak then clothes leaving him in his boxers.

He scooped me up into his arms then pulled the black covers black to show red sheets then placed me on the bed. He got under the covers with me and laid on his back while I laid down next to him and my head on his chest like a pillow with his arm wrapped around me.

"Night Isame," he said and kissed me on my forehead.

"Night, Itachi," I said and kissed him on the lips and fell asleep.

Itachi looked down at Isame as she was asleep on his, using it like a pillow.

_I still can't believe she would keep her promise to me after all these years, now we are in bed together at the hideout_

He kissed her on the forehead again and fell asleep dreaming of what kind of future the two of them could have.


	16. AAH Chapter 16

I was fast asleep and in a good dream but then felt someone rubbing my butt. I groaned a bit from having to wake up and looked to see Itachi was not in bed. I looked and saw Itachi, fully dressed, and his hand was on my butt.

"Time to wake up Isame," he said and I rested my head onto the soft pillows and the scent and Itachi's hair came from them.

"Why," I said and felt him wrap his arms around me and pulled me up into his chest with the sheets wrapped around me.

"Because you have to eat and then first day training as an S-rank criminal starts today," he said and I nodded.

"Alright, is there anything for me to wear," I asked and he walked to the closet.

"Yeah, I had this made for you," he said and pulled out an outfit with a pair thigh high black boots.

"Thanks," I said and got undressed in front of him and changed into the new outfit.

"How do I look," I asked as I stood and looked at him.

"I think you look armed and dangerous in that outfit," he said and you looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled.

I was wearing a mid-thigh length akatsuki patterened dress with two thin black belts latched around my stomach, and on my shoulders to hold back that cloak and when those on my shoulders are unlatched they let the cloak fall either off or around me, black undershorts, shuriken pouch on my right thigh, the thigh high black boots with open toed holes showing my toes with black colored nails.

"Yeah, I like it too," I said and looked back at Itachi.

"Let"s start training then," Itachi said and we walked out of the room then he closed the door behind him.

We walked down the hallway to another door, he opened it and led me in. I saw it was the training room with its own little areas which some were enclosed with plexiglass walls.

"Nice," I said.

"We make it so we can see the progress of others while concentrating on our own training," he said and walked down a flight of stairs with me behind him.

"We will train in this one, whenever I'm on a mission you can train here," he said and I nodded.

"Leader likes to have us in groups of two on missions which is why I'll be on some missions with Kisame by myself while you are here," he said and pulled out a katana then handed it to me.

"What is this for," you asked.

"I figured you could use it, I hear that Arrow has become very skilled with the sword. You should try and best her so she can try to best you," he said and I nodded while grasping the katana. It's handle was plain black and the blade had a deep red tint to it.

"I will and I will do it for you Itachi," I said and he nodded.

"Good, I have a mission to go on to for now. Think you can watch yourself for a few days without me," he asked.

"Yes, I can handle these guys. Besides, who knows me best than you," I said and he nodded.

"Good, I hate that I have to leave you after just arriving back but we need to build up on money for our mission," he said and I nodded.

"Promise to be back as soon as I can," Itachi said and kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay, I look forward to seeing you then," I said and then Itachi left the room.

I looked around at the many dummies that were set up.

"This is too easy," I said and then made myself into a genjutsu with the dummies making them actual shinobi to move and to look like a forest environment instead of the training place.

"Much better," I said as I grasped my katana next to my side and started to train with the katana.


	17. AAH Chapter 17

Arrow felt herself starting to wake up from the dream of Isame leaving the village and then she opened her eyes to see she was in a white room as well as the awful smell found only in hospitals.

"Wh-Where am I, am I in the hospital," she said and as she sat up then looked out the window.

"You alright," she heard someone say and she looked to see it was Sasuke.

"Yeah, I am fine, just how the hell did I end up in the hospital," she said and he just stood there.

"It was Isame, she escaped the village to join him," he said and Arrow tightened her grip on the sheets.

"It wasn't a dream... I actually lost to her... damn it. I won't lose to her, ever again. For more than one reason, I want to kill her as bad as I want to kill Itachi too," she said and looked at Sasuke.

"Why her too," he asked.

"Because, she helped Itachi," she said and they both glared at each other in agreement.

"Get me out of here," she said and got out of the hospital bed wearing only a hospital gown.

"Already ahead of you," he said and tossed Arrow her clothes.

"Thanks," she said and he walked out of the room while she got dressed and she noticed her weapons were on the windowsill.

"Good," Arrow said and armed herself with the weapons and Sasuke came back in.

"You ready," he asked and she nodded.

"Let's go train," she said and they left the hospital for the training field where she always trained with her katana.

_I will beat her, no matter what and no one will stop me_

Arrow sliced the head off of the dummy Isame and stabbed it through where the heart would have been.

"A bit of an overkill, is it not," Arrow heard someone say and looked to see it was Kakashi-sensei with Naruto and Sakura.

_Naruto_

"Yeah, just training," Arrow said and put the katana away with a smile.

"Well, stop training then Arrow, we have a mission for once," Naruto said and Arrow smiled.

"About time, man I thought we would never get a mission," she said and left the training field with them to the front gates.

_I swear Isame Morina, I will take your life or try taking your loved ones life. Just like you did to me_

** Fast Forward---3 weeks, 3rd part of the Chunnin Exams are over and a week into training for the genin in the exams**

**Itachi has been in and out on mission and I have always trained no matter what. We do see each other much and spend any time the two of us can get together. I barely know anyone of the Akatsuki since I don't really like to talk to anyone else except for Itachi and Kisame.  
**

I finished training and was exhausted from it, much more than I normally am for some reason. I never get tired this easily.

"That was good training," I said and sheathed the katana while releasing the genjutsu in my area of the training room.

I walked out of the training room and found my way to the kitchen. The smell, there was no smell at all. It was nothing, no home warming feeling at all. I grabbed an apple and bit into it then I saw someone very short to the ground.

"So, you're Itachi's girl," he said and I stopped eating to look at him.

"Yeah, I am and you are," I asked.

"Sasori," he said and I nodded.

"Ahh, missing nin from Sunagakure...so this is where you ended up," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, have you seen Deidara. We were supposed to train and him making me wait is really pissing me off. I hate waiting for him," he said and I smiled.

"I am sure he is around here somewhere, I better get a shower...training and all," I said and walked back to the room with the apple still in hand.

I closed the door behind me and finished the rest of my apple. I threw the core away in a trash can and walked to the bathroom. I walked into it, closed the door behind me and started the water for the shower. I got undressed and walked into the warm water. I started to hum and while I was humming the little tune, I was unaware of someone walking into the bathroom with a bucket full of cold water. I was almost done showering when I suddenly heard someone jump onto the toilet and before I could do or say anything, cold water was suddenly poured all over me. I pulled the shower curtain back as you saw the small bit of blonde hair rushing out the bathroom.

"DEIDARA, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," I yelled and pulled my towel on then turned off the water.

I also grabbed a robe and pulled that on and tied it tight around me. I rushed out of the room and saw Deidara.

"YOU'RE DEAD," I yelled and tackled him to the ground then started to punch him.

** Fast Forward---5 minutes**

I finished beating up Deidara and was now back in my room reading a book on the bed wearing Itachi's shirt and boxers. I was still reading when the door was opened and there stood a person with what looked like a venus flytrap around his head.

"Yeah, what is it," I asked.

"Leader wants to talk to you," he said and closed the door.

I got up, changed into my outfit then walked out of the room to Leader's office. I walked in and there was the same telekinetic Leader as always.

"Yes, what is it Leader," I asked.

"I have a mission for you, Isame. One to take by yourself," he said and I nodded.

"Yes, what it is," I asked.

"It is about the Uchiha vessel of Ookami, the wolf demon," he said and I nodded.

_Arrow Uchiha_


	18. AAH Chapter 18

"What is it about her that concerns you Leader," I asked.

"Nothing at the moment, I want you to spy on her. See how the growth of the wolf is doing inside of her," he said.

"May I ask why though, Ookami is not a tailed beast," I said.

"Yes, I know but I want you to check its growth anyway. Besides, we may need more weapons later on down the road and I may want Ookami to be one," he said and I nodded.

"As you wish Leader," I said.

"Be prepared and you will report back after one week. Itachi and Kisame will come for you when your time there is over," he said and I nodded then left the room.

_A mission already and it is to do something that I have been doing since Itachi left me_

I walked into my room and gathered together a small bag of supplies as well as my katana in its sheath on my side and a kunai pouch strapped onto my right thigh. I picked up the bag and put it on my shoulders then grabbed my hat, unbuckled the buckles on my shoulders so the cloak would cover me like a regular akatsuki cloak would. I walked out of the hideout then started to run through the forest. Not stopping for anything, even the prettiest flower smell of any type of flower or the bright blue sky and its bright white clouds. I finally reached the village gates. I sneaked into the village and hid myself among the shadows and activated my Bushirigan to find Arrow. I searched through all the minds in the village until I found Arrow's mind...she was training and I saw so much hate inside of her mostly for Itachi but also..for me.

_Itachi and I did out jobs right then, she hates us to death and I assume that Sasuke does too, that is if he knows what Arrow knows which I'm sure that he does. They never keep secrets from each other when it comes to the Uchiha Massacre_

I advanced onto her location but still remained in the shadows and watched as she trained with dummy figures of Itachi and I. I kept watching but then a kunai was thrown in my direction and hit me in the chest but luckily, it was not a direct hit but a hit in my right shoulder. I looked at the kunai and pulled it out to see that it hit the armor plate underneath what I wore.

_Man, that sure did hurt_

I noticed Arrow was exhausted and was looking in my direction but I could tell that she couldn't see me from the exhaustion. Instead of searching for the lost kunai, she just left without uttering a word.

**Arrow's POV**

Arrow kept walking and was back at her house but still felt that she were being followed the whole time however every time she looked there was nothing there.

_Why do I have this feeling_

She walked inside the house, took a shower, got dressed and started to rest on the bed. I was on a nearby tree watching her sleep then I left Arrow at her house and decided to disguise myself in regular public. I pulled out an outfit from my sack, put it on and put the Akatsuki outfit in the sack. The outfit was a white warrior short sleeved kimono style shirt with high slits up the side up to my waist with silver trim, white undershorts with thigh high white socks meeting where the undershorts met making them look like a pair of pants and no shoes. I changed my hair color appear black and my eyes to appear green and even changed the color of my promise ring to green while I put the Akatsuki ring in my sack.

_No chance of being recognized looking like this_

I grabbed my sack and walked to a hotel to get a room. I walked into the hotel and saw Gai was there.

_Oh man, anyone but him. I'd rather deal with Kakashi than this guy or even Asuma_

"Why, hey there, you must be new to the village," he said as I walked to the front counter and he stood next to me.

"Yeah, I am a traveler," I said in a gentle caring voice to disguise my own and he smiled that stupid smile of his.

"Well, I'm Might Gai but you can just call me Gai," he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, you can stop flirting with me, I'm already taken," I said and held up my left hand to show the ring.

"Well, the guy must be lucky to have someone as beautiful as you," he said and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty lucky to have him," I said.

"So, what is your name anyway," he asked as the person at the counter gave me a room key.

"Emasi Anirom," I said and he nodded.

"I see, well see you around," he said and then left me.

_About time he left too_

I walked up the steps to find the hotel room I was staying in. I walked into the room, set the sack on the bed and then walked out to the shopping center to get food.


	19. AAH Chapter 19

I arrived at the shopping center and was shopping for some food at a fruit stand with already two bags of food in hand when I spotted Arrow with Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. I kept to myself but then I felt they were looking at me. I looked at them then smiled and waved at them but then returned to my normal composed self. I paid for the food then I spotted the weapons store. I grasped my katana and walked inside the store. I spotted many kunai and shuriken and all sorts of weapons throughout the store. They all had potential for great things but I wasn't interested in them.

"Anything you looking for in particular," a man behind the counter said.

"No, just looking that is all. But I do need 20 kunais and 15 shurikens though, standard ones," I said and he nodded then took out what I wanted. I paid then put the weapons inside my kunai pouch and walked out.

"Thanks," I said and kept walking towards the training area where Itachi would train.

I formed hands signs and made 20 marks on about every tree and piece of ground a small black marker the size of the tip of a shuriken. I then walked to the center, pulled out 6 shuriken, and jumped straight into the air. I then closed my eyes then threw the shuriken at the markers while pulling out more as well as my katana throwing it and threw shuriken at the tip of its blade to make it hit the marker in the blindspot behind the tree trunk. I landed on the ground, on my right knee and my left hand on my left knee with my head down as if I was bowing then I opened my eyes and saw that Arrow and Sasuke were there.

_Shit, they weren't suppose to follow me. They could have recognized the technique that Itachi always did however this can give me the chance to get close to them_

"Can I help you," I said as I stood where I landed.

"Where did you learn that technique," Sasuke asked.

"I made it up, I needed to focus on that blind spot where my katana is. Took my a while to figure it out but looks like I got it," I said and looked at my katana.

"That is amazing though, especially the size of those markers," Arrow said and I nodded.

"Well, they were bigger but I made them become smaller each time I train. I am Emasi Anirom, and who are you two," I asked.

"Sasuke and Arrow Uchiha," Sasuke said and I nodded.

"So, you two are the famous brother and sister survivors of the Uchiha clan. Such a shame what had happened to them," I said and noticed Arrow tightening her grip on her katana.

"Yeah, and those murderers will for what they did. I can guarantee it on my own life," she said and I nodded sensing a change in her chakra as well as the gold glare in Sasuke's eyes.

_Shit, I didn't think she would be this strong and Sasuke too_

"I thought that only one man killed the clan," I asked.

"Well we found out that Isame also helped in killing our family. She'll be dead too," Arrow said and I noticed more hatred being added to her chakra, almost to the point of Ookami's chakra.

"Well, that is certainly bad. I wish you two good luck on finding them and making the right choice," I said as I pulled a chakra string pulling all the shuriken out of their marks, caught them and put them back in the pouch.

You walked over to your katana and pulled it out the ground with ease and put it in its sheath.

"So, see you two Uchiha around then and remember what I said," I said and walked away leaving them in the training area.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke watched as Emasi left while Arrow walked over to the mark that the katana hit.

"That was amazing, how she was able to use shuriken to redirect a katana's direction with ease like that," Arrow said.

"Yeah, it was," Sasuke said and Arrow looked back at him.

"Sasuke, what do you think of her as my sensei. All the neat stuff she knows and can teach me for the exams and to use against them. It would be amazing," Arrow said.

"We just met someone and already you want her to train you. You really are something Arrow," Sasuke said and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I will ask her and won't take no for an answer too," she said and chased after Esami leaving him in the training area.

_Stupid Arrow, always rushing into things like another baka i know_

Sasuke kept thinking how Emasi's technique was fairly similar to Itachi's but she used shuriken and a katana instead of kunais like Itachi used.


	20. AAH Chapter 20

I was still walking when I heard running footsteps behind me but ignored them and kept walking.

"EMASI-SENSEI," I heard someone yell and you looked to see Arrow was running towards me.

_Sensei_

"Yeah, Arrow, what is it," I said as I stopped but she ran into me and I stood still in place while she fell on her butt onto the ground.

"Oww, you had to stop that fast," she asked and I helped her up.

"Yeah, I don't normally do down that easily. So what is it that you want and why are you calling me sensei," I asked again and she smiled and put her hand behind her head.

"I was wondering if you could train me for the Chunnin exams," she asked and my eyes grew wide.

"Me, after seeing only a few minutes of my training you already want me to train you," I said.

"YEAH," she yelled with fists pumped into the air.

"A-Alright, I'll train you," I said and she smiled even more.

"YES! You are so much better than Kakashi-sensei, meaning I will be stronger than Sasuke too," she said.

"Oh, do you mean the Copy Cat Ninja is training Sasuke. That is different," I said.

_Why else would Kakashi train Sasuke, it must be for something important. It will only mean that Itachi and I will have to be more careful if Kakashi teaches Sasuke chidori_

"So, when do we start," she asked.

"We will start tomorrow but you have to be ready," you said and she nodded.

"I will Emasi-sensei," she said and ran in another direction.

_That girl, hard to believe she can still smile and act like that after all that has happened to her_

I continued walking to the hotel and made it back to it with no more interruptions. I kept to myself the whole time and started to read about all the tailed beasts Itachi gave me to study up on and how they were sealed too.

"Interesting," I said and continued reading about it as well as each person of Akatsuki too.

I heard a knock at the door, set the small book on the bed then walked to the door. I opened it to see it was some guy that worked at the hotel holding a plate of the food I ordered earlier.

"Thank you," I said and took the plate of food while handing him a couple bills.

I closed the door and walked back to the bed. You looked at the plate of brownies, they help me relax in any situation, and started to eat at one brownie. Not even a little into the brownie, I started to feel a little sick.

_Oh no_

I ran from the bed straight to the toilet and gagged up the brownie.

.

**Fast Forward—5 minutes**

I just finished throwing up the brownie I ate and flushed the toilet.

"That never happened before," I said and looked at the brownies still on the bed as I walked back out to the bed.

I grabbed the plate and threw them away not wanting to get sick again. I walked to the fridge filled with my groceries from earlier and took out a bottle of water. I chugged it down and avoided the food afraid of bringing it back up like the brownie. I walked back to the bed and crawled in under the covers then fell fast asleep.

**Morning**

I woke up and saw the sun was not even up yet.

"Man, that was something," I said and walked to the bathroom.

I took a shower and then got dressed into the same outfit from yesterday but a clean one from the sack. I made myself look like Esami and disappeared in a poof of smoke to Arrow's house. I appeared just outside her window and saw she was still asleep. I shook my head and disappeared in smoke then reappeared into her room. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket then filled it with cold water.

_Time for a wake up call Arrow..._


	21. AAH Chapter 21

I walked back to the room with the bucket in hand then I tossed the bucket of water right on her head.

"WHAT THE-," Arrow yelled as she sat right up looking everywhere frantically wearing an orange tank top and smiley face pajama shorts.

"Wh-What was that for sensei," she asked.

"You are late for training, now you have twenty more pushups to do for training," I said and tossed the bucket aside.

"What...*rubs eyes and looks at time and eyes grow wide* IT'S ONLY 5 AM, YOU'RE INSANE" she yelled and buried her head into her wet pillow while I walked over to the side of the bed.

"Yeah, you're half an hour late for training," I said and grabbed the mattress then flipped her out the bed.

"Good, you're on the ground...now get ready," I said and walked out the room with the bucket and filled it back up with cold water.

I walked from the bathroom to Sasuke's room and saw he was fast asleep as well.

_He is not my responsibility_

I closed the door and walked back to Arrow's room.

"You up yet," I said and walked into the room to see she was on the ground fast asleep.

"ARROW," I yelled and tossed the bucket of water on her again.

"COLD, COLD, COLD," she yelled as she got back up but looked angry.

"Get ready, you already wasted precious training time or you want to get more water dumped on you," I said and held the bucket up.

"No, not again. I'm getting ready, sensei," she said as she rushed over to her closet and I walked out of the room to the living room.

I smiled and then waited as two minutes later Arrow came out fully dressed and hair was now dry.

"Good, now let's go train. No breakfast," I said.

"Wait, no breakfast. Come on, I did this already with Kakashi sensei," she said.

"Kakashi trains differently than I do. Your work has only begun," I said and we walked out of the house.

"Man....this is so not right at all," she said and I grimaced.

"Well, get use to it unless you want me to wake you up even earlier. I don't mind at all. If you want to be the best, you have to beat the best. You can't do that sleeping precious training time now can ya," I said as we walked past the memorial stone.

"I don't want to wake up this early at all, man Naruto is lucky. He's in the hospital and can sleep in all he wants too," she said and I smiled.

"Naruto huh, what's he like," I asked as we arrived at the training field and I could have sworn I saw her blush a bit.

"H-He is really great. Very nice and a strong ninja too," she said and I nodded.

"Really, alright, now...pushups," I said and she looked at me.

"Pushups, I thought we were going to work on ninjutsu and what not," Arrow said.

"Are you insane, you're not ready for that yet at least on my level you're not. Now, we need to build your physical character. Now, GIVE ME THIRTY PUSHUPS," I said and she dropped to the ground and started the pushups.

"Keep going and I will be adding weapons to your back after every ten," I said and she did ten pushups and I added both my katana and hers.

She kept going and then I added my kunai pouch and she still kept going.

"Keep all of that on your back and keep going," I said and I noticed she was struggling a bit.

"Your not balanced, you need to be balanced," I said as I pushed her in her side with my foot knocking her to the ground.

"Hey, you did that on purpose," she said and I smiled.

"You were not balanced, if you were you would have been able to shake that one off and be finished with your pushups. Now, run through the trees, twenty laps around this whole area," I said and she nodded then jumped into a tree.

Not even two minutes, a bomb target I had set up exploded and sent her flying back in front of me. She then shook it off and stood in front of you.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU MENTION BOMB TARGETS," she yelled.

"You need to learn where you place your footing. The bomb targets are to help with that, besides if I told you then you wouldn't be observant the way a shinobi should be," I said and she sounded like she growled at you then walked back to the trees. She started to run again and again setting off many targets.

"YOU WILL NOT BE A SHINOBI IF YOU CAN'T CONCEIVE YOURSELF BE SETTING OFF EACH BOMB. HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO DEFEAT ITACHI AND ISAME LIKE THIS," I yelled and then she set off the highest bomb target sending her flying to the river behind the row of trees. I ran to the river and saw her pulling herself out of the water.

"Welcome to Esami sensei's training 101, and you have just entered hell," I said and she looked really pissed too.

_Perfect, just what I want her to act like. You have to take that and use it as a weapon instead of as a weakness._


	22. AAH Chapter 22

**Fast Forward— 5 Hours**

I sat on a boulder while Arrow was still lifting some of the other boulders around her.

"Alright, Arrow, enough training for today," I said and she dropped the boulder down and fell onto the ground on her back.

"Man...that was tough," she said and I walked over to her.

"That was nothing, wait until we really get to work. That was only the introduction," I said and her eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious..hehe...bring it on then," she said and smiled then I smiled back.

"Glad to hear it but you will need to keep training some more on the introduction. We will start the other new stuff in two days. For now, let's go to Ichiraku," I said and she jumped right back up filled with new energy.

"OH YEAH, ICHIRAKU," she said and ran off leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Wow, hard to believe she was just on the ground practically exhausted. Itachi, I will never understand your sister," I said and disappeared then reappeared at Ichiraku as Arrow was arriving then she stopped, walked in and sat down on one of the stools.

"HOOK ME UP CHEF," she said as I walked in.

"Coming right up, same for you," the Chef asked.

"The lightest ramen you have please," I asked and he nodded.

"How can you turn down the heaviest ramen there is, Esami sensei," she asked.

"I have been having an odd appetite lately Arrow, I can't help it," I said and the bowls were set in front of the two of us.

"YUM," she said and started digging into the bowl while I slowly ate not wanting to rush.

I slowly ate and not even after one bite she was finished.

"You sure do eat fast," I said and she looked at me.

"Oh yeah, when it comes to Ichiraku, I always chow it down. Hit me with another one chef," she said and my eyes grew wide.

"Uhh, okay but that is your last bowl," I said and she nodded.

"Cool, thanks sensei," she said and started to eat the other bowl.

You finished eating the bowl as she finished hers.

"So, sensei, where did you originally come from," she asked.

"Here, I just traveled at a young age wanting to explore the world," I said and she nodded.

"That's cool, I bet you get to meet a whole lot of people too," she said.

"I did, many different and odd people too," I said and she smiled.

"That's cool, I never could leave this village. I love it here too much," she said and I smiled.

"Or is it because of a boy you won't leave here," I asked and she started to turn red a bit.

"I see, so is it that Naruto boy you mentioned," I asked.

"Yes...it is, he is so cool. I mean sure he can be goofy and act like an idiot sometimes but that it what I like best about him," she said and I nodded.

"I see, young love then, they say it never lasts," I said.

"Well, this one will but he doesn't know how I feel about him and Sasuke doesn't know either," she said.

"Well, I better go, you keep working on everything I taught you. You need to build some more muscles," I said as I paid for the food and stood up.

"I sure will sensei, don't worry about it," she said and smiled her goofy smile.

"Good, have another bowl on me and I'll see you later," I said as I handed her enough money for a bowl of ramen with extra meat on it then left.

_Arrow, you are still that idiotic little girl I love and know so much about yet so little at the same time. If you can put up with my training on top of your own then...you might have a chance at defeating Itachi and I in battle_

**Arrow's POV**

Arrow held the money that Esami-sensei left her as Esami left.

"Ready for another bowl Arrow," the chef asked and she looked at her empty bowl then to the money.

"Nah, I am done on ramen for now. Thanks chef," she said and ran out of the shop to the weapons shop.

_I need to get some new weapons if I want to become stronger through Sarah-sensei's training_

Arrow arrived at the weapons show and browsed through all the selections until she laid her eyes on the most beautiful kunais she has ever seen. One was a wolf head on the handle with it's tail twisting around the handle and up the blade while there was another one but was a fox instead of a wolf.

"A good eye I see," the owner of the store said as he walked up to her behind the counter.

"I would like to buy them both," she said and handed him the money from Esami-sensei and then he handed her the kunais.

"Thanks," Arrow said and walked out of the weapons store.

_Now I am ready for any kunai training Sarah-sensei might have in stored for me_


	23. AAH Chapter 23

I walked back to the hotel and to my room when you kept feeling a bit nauseous for some reason.

_Oh no, not again_

I let it pass and decided to lay down on the bed for a couple of minutes. As I was laying on the bed I kept thinking about whatever else I could think of.

_I wonder how Itachi is doing, wish he was here with me but he is on another mission to get money for the organization_

I dropped the jutsu that made you look like Esami but still had the clothes on. I looked out the window and smiled as I saw the sun was setting in the distance.

_Time for bed_

I got up and walked over to my sack, pulled out Itachi's shirt and boxers then changed into them. I walked to the bed and went under the covers and fell fast asleep.

**Dream/Nightmare - Vision**

"Y-You saved me....WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT," Arrow asked and I smiled.

"I don't know...I just did, I couldn't stand to see you in pain anymore," I said and she looked like she was about to cry.

"It still doesn't change anything," she said and took out another kunai then ran at me.

I was about ready to accept her killing me when someone interfered and blocked her attack. I looked and saw that it was Itachi who had interfered.

"Itachi..," I said and Arrow's eyes grew wide in shock too.

"You too as well, I will enjoy killing you," she said as she was about to strike Itachi but Itachi just pushed her away and she stopped on the other side of the clearing.

"Isame, stay back," Itachi said.

I looked at Arrow to see she was ready to kill Itachi too. I wanted to run between the two but then they ran at each other. I watched and then Arrow suddenly fell from the kunai in her left shoulder still holding some of Ookami's chakra in it.

_No, not like this Itachi_

"ITACHI, STOP," I yelled and ran at him to make him stop from killing Arrow.

**End Vision**

**Morning**

"NO," I yelled as I sat straight up and sweating and frantically looked around but calmed down once I realized I was in the hotel room.

"Oh no please not that," I said and placed my hands into my eyes then started to cry.

I reluctantly stopped after five minutes realizing it was time to go and get Arrow. I got out and ready then made yourself look like Esami again. I disappeared in a poof of smoke and appeared outside Arrow's house. I were about to walk in when I noticed that Arrow was already up and was sitting on the front porch.

"Wondering when you were coming," she said and I smiled.

"You already up, I'm surprised," I said as I walked over to her.

"Well, I didn't want you to dump a bucket full of cold water on my head," she said as she stood up and met me half way.

"So, you ready for the next step then," I asked and she smiled.

"Oh yeah, I am," she said and started jumping in place.

"Now, come on Arrow...my head hurts and I don't need you acting like this now," I said and she stopped.

"Sorry, sensei, just so excited," she said and I nodded.

"Well, let's get started then," I said and started to walk towards the Hokage mountain.

"Uhh, the training area is the other way," she said as she caught up to me.

"Yes, I know but the Hokage mountain is the next step of your training," I said and she smiled.

"Sweet, what do I get to do," she asked as we stopped at the bottom of the long staircase up the mountain.

"Walk these steps on your hands while balancing these two scrolls on your feet. If you drop one or both then you start from the one furthest down the steps," I said and she nodded.

"Piece of cake," she said and then got onto her hands while I placed the scrolls on her feet and she started walking up.

"This will help you balance more Arrow, being more balanced is key on the battlefield. If you lose balance then you lose concentration, you lose concentration and you lose the battle," I said and she nodded.

"I will never lose my concentration," she said and I noticed she was already almost out of sight from the bottom of the steps.

_That girl is fast, she might actually be a challenge to defeat_

I started to jump up the steps but then stopped after feeling nauseous again.

_Why the hell do I always feel nauseous all the damn time since I got here_

I then disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared at the top of the staircase on the mountain. I waited there for only five minutes and Arrow was already coming well balanced and everything like she has always done this.

"Is that really all you got," she said and then she fell to the ground.

"You are something Arrow," I said and she smiled her goofy smile then the scrolls on her feet hit her square in the face.

"AHH COME ON," she yelled and I laughed a bit.

"You find my pain amusing sensei," she asked.

"No, it is how you are Arrow, that is all," I said and walked over to her and sat next to her then laid down next to her while taking the scrolls from her, because they are the scrolls with the bio and everything about the Akatsuki.


	24. AAH Chapter 24

"Hey sensei," I heard Arrow say after an hour of just looking up at the sky.

"Yeah Arrow," I asked.

"Do you think I will become a chunnin in four days," she asked and I smiled.

"I sure hope so, I leave the day of the exams," I said and she looked me you then I looked at her.

"But, can't you stay to see my fight," she asked.

"I can't, as much as I want to...I can't. There is still more of the world to see," I said and looked back up at the sky while I felt her glaring at me.

"Man, Naruto gets to have his sensei watch him battle but I don't," she said and I laughed.

"Well, we can't always get what we want now can we Arrow. That is life," I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess," she said and you both looked at each other again and smiled.

"I am glad that you're my sensei. You're the best one there is," she said and I nodded.

**Fast Forward-- 3 days, day before exams and end of training **

*Arrow and I have been working on her ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu the past 3 days and she has grown incredibly strong since I have trained her. She even has potential to surpass me but hasn't. I still get nauseous very often and always passed it off at something else. I want to know why I feel like this yet at the same time I don't*

"That was some great training Arrow," I said and Arrow smiled.

"Yeah, it sure was. Too bad today was the last day. The exams are tomorrow and you will be leaving too," she said and I nodded.

"So, let's go somewhere we can enjoy the rest of the day together," I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that," she said and I smiled.

"Let's go then," I said as we got up then started to walk back into the village.

"So, where we going,"she asked as you both kept walking.

"How about a nice bath at the bath house," I said and she nodded.

"Ok," she said and we walked into the bath house.

"Hello, how long would you two like," the lady behind the counter said and I realized it was the same one from before I left.

"One hour sounds good," I said and she handed me two towels and we walked to the room to get undressed and into the towels.

"See ya out there Emasi sensei," Arrow said already walking out to the baths.

_Man she is fast_

I looked at myself in the mirror and then walked out wearing only a towel and saw that Arrow was already in the water.

"All to ourselves too sensei," she said and I smiled.

"That's good, more water for us then,"I said as I got into the water while taking my towel off then sat across from Arrow.

**Fast Forward--1 hour**

The whole time Arrow and I were in the bath, we just talked about different stuff while without either of us realizing it, becoming real close friends almost. Arrow got out of the bath and walked back into the room to get dressed while I stayed in the water. I then looked at myself in the water showing my true self in the reflection.

_I am surprised she didn't see my reflection....I shouldn't have gotten this close to Arrow though. Man, it will break her heart when I leave the village... again_

"Hey sensei, you coming out or what," I heard Arrow say and I stood up then wrapped the towel around me.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I said and walked back into the room and changed into my outfit.

I walked out the room with Arrow and then out of the bath house.

"Man, that was so great and refreshing too," Arrow said and I nodded.

"It sure was," I said.

"Is everything okay sensei," she asked and I looked at her remembering the vision I had of Itachi fighting her while Ookami was taking control of her.

"Uhh, sensei," she said and I bent down in front of her to her level.

"Yes, I am fine just thinking," I said.

"About what," she asked.

"Nothing that should concern you Arrow, nothing at all. I will be leaving early tomorrow morning so I want you to give it your all in the exams," I said and she nodded.

"I sure will," she said and smiled her goofy smile.

"Good, glad to hear it," I said and then I stood back straight up and started to walk with her again.

We kept walking and then I saw Kakashi was walking towards the two of us with Sasuke.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Arrow said as she waved.

"Oh, hey Arrow, how is your training progressing," he said and looked at me.

"Ready for the exams tomorrow, I can't wait," she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, so how is Sasuke's training," I asked.

"Progressing very well, we may need to do some more tomorrow before the exams but not too much," he said and I nodded.

"Well, I won't be here, leaving early to travel again," I said and he nodded.

"Hmm, yes well good luck then," he said and I felt he might have already saw through my jutsu too.

"Yes, well, let's keep going Arrow. Bye Kakashi and Sasuke," I said and continued walking eyeing Kakashi and he eyed me back.

I wanted to glare but knew that would just give me away so I kept eyeing then looked back forward with Arrow.

_He knows yet he didn't say anything..._


	25. AAH Chapter 25

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi watched as Emasi walked by with Arrow and kept walking with her.

_That woman...why does she have a familiar presence as Isame Morina_

"Looks like Arrow has gotten stronger," Sasuke said and Kakashi looked back at him.

"Yes, with Emasi as her sensei I am sure she has," Kakashi said and they kept walking.

_The whole time I was talking to her, she was using a jutsu. Maybe she is Isame, heck Emasi is backwards for Isame_

Arrow and I were still walking and we approached the hotel I stayed at.

"I better go, see you when I come back," I said and started to walk into the hotel.

"Wait, sensei," she said and I stopped and heard her run up behind me.

I turned and saw she was holding out a fox kunai.

"I wanted to give this to you, as a way to remember me by," she said and I looked from her to the kunai.

"Please, I want you to have it," she said and I nodded.

"Alright, thank you Arrow," I said and took the kunai into my own hands then she wrapped her arms around me into a hug causing me to stiffen up.

"Hope it brings you luck, bye sensei," she said and then left for her house.

I watched as she ran and you smiled.

_Arrow...I will miss you but...this is how it has to be. There's no way that we could live in the same village _

I walked up to my room with the kunai in hand and then walked into it. I grabbed my sack then started to change into my Akatsuki clothes while putting the other clothes back into the sack. I dropped the jutsu and I looked like myself again and then put the hat on as soon as I saw it was dark out.

_Time to go_

I walked out of the room to the small porch then jumped up to the roof and jumped over the rooftops unnoticed and left the village for the forest again. I kept running then eventually stopped for the night and stopped in a tree. I hid myself in a tree with the thickest branches and leaves then fell fast asleep.

**Morning**

I woke up to the sound of movement and then I formed hand signs for a genjutsu making myself appear as a tree. I stayed where I was then I looked to my left to see that there were some sand and sound ninja gathered in a small area.

_What are they doing here_

I watched as they formed a seal on the ground and you recognized the seal from the one scroll Itachi gave you on an ex-member of Akatsuki...Orochimaru.

_It is a seal for his one snake demon...the sand and sound are going to invade the Leaf! What should I do? I don't want to do anything outside my mission...I don't know but I can't just standby and let this happen to a village!_

I waited until none of them were paying attention then left the tree and ran away from the area to another clearing. I was about to form some hand seals to protect the village when I felt someone else was in the clearing as well. I looked and saw it was...Arrow...

_shit, this is not good_

I regained my posture and looked at Arrow through the slit of the hat as she held a kunai in her hand.

"Who are you, why are you here," she asked and I didn't respond.

_She must have had her match already and is just training after seeing Naruto's match possibly_

"Answer me, NOW," she demanded as she then started to run at me.

_So, this is what it came down to after all..._


	26. AAH Chapter 26

I watched as she ran at me with her kunai at hand then she threw it at me. I diverted its path with another kunai and ran at Arrow. I met her halfway then she started throwing punches while I caught each one and took the pain from the one ones that she did manage to land on me. I noticed she was about ready to kick and then I caught her foot and twisted her around until she was on the ground with her leg in my hands.

"You are too predictable," I said in my voice as Emasi then Arrow took her leg out of my hold and front flipped to the other side of the clearing.

"I could say the same for you but who are you," she said as she took out her katana and I looked at the kunai I grabbed to see it was the fox kunai she gave me.

I threw the kunai into the ground halfway between the two of us then I activated my Bushirigan.

"No sense in hiding my true identity now," I said in my normal voice and looked straight at her.

"Now...is that true Arrow," I said and I saw anger in her eyes.

"Isame," she said and I tossed my hat off to the side and then buttoned down the front of my cloak where it covered my face.

"So, you were the one that was training me that whole time," she said after realizing the kunai was the fox one.

"Yes, I thought you would have figured it out when I spelled my first and last name backwards. I was...you have grown strong too but not enough to defeat me. You still have much more training to do," I said and unbuckled the straps around my shoulders, letting the cloak fall to the ground leaving my top with its unbuttoned cover and sleeveless.

"I will kick your ass so bad Isame," she said and pulled out her katana while I pulled out my own and we ran at each other.

"I won't let you," I said and both our katanas met.

We put a lot of pressure into the blades putting the two of us at a standoff with each other in strength. She glared at me while I looked at her then I head butted her, bent low to the ground and swept her at her ankles making her fall to the ground. In one movement, I was standing and holding my katana against her neck.

"As you were saying, Arrow," I said and smirked.

She just glared at me more then I backed up letting her grab her katana then she just ran at me like before.

"Same thing again, Arrow, I thought I taught you better," I said and then she punched me in my left cheek with her free hand, and grabbed my katana from my grasp during my brief hesitation. She started to kick me until I landed on the ground then she held the katanas above my neck like a pair of scissors.

"Now, you will pay for all the pain you caused me," she said and I noticed she was trembling the whole time then I smirked.

"Go ahead...KILL ME," I said raising myself up until the blades of the katanas were on my neck that with one slit could kill me.

"You wanted to kill me...now do it," I said but her eyes grew wide.

"We both know you can't do it Arrow," I said but then she steadied herself and held the blades tighter against my neck.

"You can't tell me what I can or cannot do anymore Isame," she said but she still didn't take my life.

I noticed that she seemed to be fighting within herself for some reason. I then laid my head on the ground as she pressed down making me go down. Then she raised the katanas and pinned them into the ground diagonal across my neck trapping me to the ground. She backed up and kept grabbing at her head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD," she said and kept fighting and fighting but something was trying to take control of her.

_Ookami is trying to take control of her_

I used my Bushirigan and released my mind to her mind but my attempt just bounced off her like a barrier was around her head.

"You think you can get in my head...I WILL KILL YOU ISAME, IF ARROW COULDN'T THEN I WILL FOR HER," I heard Arrow say in a demonic voice that I knew belonged to Ookami who was slowly taking control of her.

"ARROW! STOP," I yelled but then I watched as Ookami slowly took control of her with the wolf cloak that was very similar to Naruto's fox cloak.

The cloak was purple and black, raging around her with her anger mixed in it as well. She had to outline of a wolf's head with a large tail that seemed to be growing and growing by the second almost. When she roared out, the inside of her mouth was completely purple and her eyes were a deep red like blood but they glowed brighter as she looked at me.

"ARROW," I yelled and pulled the katanas by their blades.

My hands dug into the blade causing my hands to bleed but I didn't care because I had to help save Arrow. I got the katanas out and felt my hands start to bleed out but I ignored them for Arrow started to run at me as I ran at the tree with the fox kunai in its trunk. I grabbed it then as Arrow was about to pounce on top of me, I stabbed the kunai into her shoulder.

"I will take some of Ookami's chakra out of you ARROW," I said and twisted the kunai into her skin making her scream out in pain while the kunai started to take away the wolf cloak on her.

She slowly started to turn back to her normal self but I felt I was getting weaker as well.

_This kunai needs some of my chakra to seal some of the wolf's chakra into this kunai. I need to keep up with her_

I kept the kunai in her until the cloak was finally off and she was bag to her regular self. Arrow staggered back with the kunai still lodged into her shoulder.

"A-Arrow," I said and she looked shocked at me.

"Y-You saved me....WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT," she asked and I smiled.

"I don't know...I just did, I couldn't stand to see you in pain anymore," I said and she looked like she was about to cry.

"It still doesn't change anything," she said and took out another kunai then ran at me.

I couldn't do anything, my body was too weak from the loss of chakra and the wounds I received. I stood that about ready to accept her killing me when someone interfered and blocked her attack.


	27. AAH Chapter 27

I looked and saw that it was Itachi who had interfered.

"Itachi..," I said and Arrow's eyes grew wide in shock too.

"You too as well, I will enjoy killing you," she said as she was about to strike Itachi but Itachi just pushed her away and she stopped on the other side of the clearing.

"Isame, stay back," Itachi said and I remembered back to my vision. I looked at Arrow to see she was ready to kill Itachi too. I wanted to run between the two but then they ran at each other. I watched and then Arrow suddenly fell from the kunai in her left shoulder still holding some of Ookami s chakra in it.

_No, not like this Itachi_

"ITACHI, STOP," I yelled and ran at him to make him stop from killing Arrow. He stopped as I ran to Arrow and stood in between him and her.

"Isame," he said.

"Stop Itachi, please, she doesn't deserve this," I said and he was still stunned but dropped the kunai.

"I see...let's go then, we need to get you out of here before others come," he said and I looked between him and Arrow.

"I-I'm sorry Itachi but I want to stay with Arrow, until I know she is better," I said and felt her looking at me in surprise and amazed.

"I see, see to her wounds are healed then come back to the hideout," he said as I nodded then he left.

I formed the hand seals to make myself look like Emasi then bent down and pulled Arrow onto my back. I wrapped her arms around my neck then held her up as I stood up. I knew I couldn't hold her for long because of my condition but I ignored the pain and started to run back towards the village.

"Wh-Why are you helping...I could be dead and you won't have to be troubled by me anymore," Arrow said and I smiled.

"Well...then I'll have no one to trouble me now would I," I said and looked at her.

"Oh yeah, well...," she started to say but couldn't figure out what else to say.

"Forget about it Arrow, we will be at the hospital soon and you can get healed while we're there," I said.

"But what about you, your hands are cut as well as your cheek when I hit you and you used a lot of chakra," she said.

"I am fine, just need to have you taken care of," I said and she nodded.

"Thank you, I guess," she said and I ran into the village straight to the hospital.

"Don't mention it," I said and ran into the hospital. All the doctors were around and I set her on a gurney.

"Wait here," I said and walked to a doctor.

"Excuse me, I need her to be healed," I said and the doctor looked busy.

"I'm sorry but she will have to wait, I have many surgeries and what not to work on. I can't work on her," he said and then I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall and glared at him.

"Listen here and listen well, if you don't have her healed I will personally make sure you are held responsible for her death if she dies on me," I said and kept glaring at him.

"A-A-Abosolutely. I-I understand," he said and then directed his assistant to get Arrow.

I let the good doctor go and he chased after the doctors that were taking her into the room. I was about to walk after them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see it was another doctor.

"Come on, you need to get those wounds healed," he said and I shook my head which made me dizzy a bit but I tried to not show it.

"No, I am fine," I said and started to walk away when I felt a major headache and fell to my knees then to my side while clutching my head to make the room stop spinning.

"MA'AM," I heard the doctor say and then eventually they brought out a gurney for me then wheeled me back to the surgery room too. They wheeled me into the room and then knocked me out with a needle making me fall to sleep.

**Doctor's POV**

The doctor inserted the needle into the woman to knock her out then started to operate on her.

"Alright, let's heal her up and see what is going on in her head," he said and walked to her head where he placed his fingers on her temples and started to search for the reason she was acting the way she was.

He learned to avoid all other memories and whatever else as well as to only look for the information he needed. He noticed that two other doctors started to heal her hands then eventually wrapped them while another one was scanning her body for any internal bleeding or anything else. He found what he was looking for then extracted it from her mind then destroyed it. It was caused by stress, exhaustion and loss of blood and chakra. The extraction would help for her to remain her focus when she is awake and less dizzy.

"All done here, how are her hands," he asked.

"Good now," one of the doctor's on the hands said as they bandaged her hands.

"Sir, you might want to see this," the doctor scanning for internal bleeding said and he walked over to her.

"What is it," he asked as she focused more on the front area of her.

"I can't believe this but somehow-," she said and just stopped.

The doctor looked and saw what she saw too.

"How is that possible...," he looked at the woman's head and kept thinking the whole time.

_With injuries like this especially to the mind it is amazing...truely_


	28. AAH Chapter 28

**Arrow's POV **

Arrow was sitting up in bed after being healed and wearing white hospital sweats while looking out the window remembering back to when Isame stopped Itachi from possibly killing her...

_**"ITACHI, STOP," Isame yelled and ran at him to make him stop from killing her. He stopped as Isame ran to her and stood in between him and her.**_

_**"Isame," he said.**_

_**"Stop Itachi, please, she doesn't deserve this," Isame said and he was still stunned but dropped the kunai.**_

_Isame...why did you want to help me_ Arrow looked at a cloud outside her window that was separating into two.

_**"Wh-Why are you helping...I could be dead and you won't have to be troubled by me anymore," Arrow said and Isame smiled.**_

_**"Well...then I'll have no one to trouble me now would I," Isame said and looked at her.**_

_Does she really think of me like that? Even after everything that has happened especially with me wanting to kill her._ Arrow watched as one of the divided clouds joined another cloud.

_**"Oh yeah, well...," Arrow said.**_

_**"Forget about it Arrow, we will be at the hospital soon and you can get healed while we're there," she said.**_

_No matter what...you always put everyone else in front of you before yourself, even for those like me_ Arrow clutched her blankets into a tight roll and watched as the other divided cloud joined the other divided cloud and its companion.

_**"But what about you, your hands are cut as well as your cheek when I hit you," Arrow said.**_

_**"I am fine, just need to have you taken care of," Isame said and Arrow nodded.**_

"Isame," Arrow said and remembered to when Isame would always visit Itachi and played with her when no one else would.

"You still do care about me all this time," Arrow said and looked over to the occupied bed next to her to see Isame was fast asleep in it.

"I-Isame," Arrow said and Isame didn't wake up.

"Thank you, for saving me," Arrow said and turned to look out the window.


	29. AAH Chapter 29

"Your welcome," I said as I woke up and looked at Arrow.

"Isame, I'm-," Arrow started to say but then the door opened and she stopped talking then a doctor walked in.

"Well, glad to see you two are up but not moving anytime soon for you ma'am," the doctor said looking at me.

"And why is that, I am fine," I said.

"Yeah but if we want to make sure the baby is okay then we need to keep you here," the doctor said and my eyes grew wide as well as Arrow's.

_Baby...meaning I am pregnant_

"Oh, you didn't know...well this is big then well, you are 4 weeks pregnant to be exact miss," the doctor said and I shook my head.

"Well, I'll be back later to check on you two," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

I placed my head inside my hands and looked down at my stomach the whole time.

_*Me...pregnant, this can't be no, it can't be. I can't be pregnant*_

"Isame," I heard Arrow say and I looked at her.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"Yeah, I am just dandy...finding out that I am pregnant at a time like this," I said and she looked at me with concern but didn't say anything.

"I need to go," I said as I got out of the bed and saw that my clothes were on a bedside stand.

"But, wait, you can't leave," she said and I got dressed in front of her.

"Watch me, I need to get back to the hideout...it's where I belong now," I said as I finished pulling everything on and took the needles and whatever else that was in me out.

"When will I see you again," she asked as I saw some home pregnancy test kits and grabbed them, made them small enough to fit in my kunai pouch and I stepped to the open window then looked at her and smiled.

"Only time will tell...bye Arrow," I said and jumped out the window then ran across the rooftops as fast as I could until I was in the forest and ran straight to the hideout.


	30. AAH Chapter 30

**Arrow's POV**

Arrow just watched as Isame jumped out of the window after grabbing some home pregnancy tests then ran across rooftops.

_Isame...pregnant...then that means that I am an aunt?_

She looked at the door as it opened to show it was Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, Arrow how ya doing," Naruto asked as he walked over to her with Sasuke.

"Doing well," she said and Sasuke looked at the messed up covers on the bed next to her.

"Where's your roommate," Sasuke asked.

"She left, she doesn't really like hospitals," she said and Sasuke nodded.

"Who was it," he asked.

"Emasi-sensei," she said and their eyes grew wide.

"Emasi-sensei brought you here, I m surprised," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I thought she left for her journey again," Sasuke asked.

"She did but saw me on the way out then brought me here while getting injured herself," she said and it looked like Naruto bought it but Sasuke didn't.

_He knows I'm lying_

"Hey, Naruto, don't you have to leave with Jiraia today," Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I was all worried about Arrow. I m going to be training with the pervy sage from now on, hehe," Naruto said and she smiled.

"That's great Naruto...have fun and don't become a perv yourself," she said and he nodded then left the two of them.

"Who was really in the bed Arrow," Sasuke said as he walked over to the window that Isame ran out of.

"It was Isame Morina, Sasuke...she was Emasi sensei. We fought and she brought me here after Itachi almost killed me," she said and she saw the hate in Sasuke's eyes grow.

"Sasuke..," she said.

"I will kill her too, Arrow. I hate the fact that she actually helped Itachi to kill our family now she needs to pay with her life too," he said.

"But Sasuke...," she said.

"NO BUTS...we have to avenge our family Arrow. That's why we are avengers. No matter what," he said and she gripped the sheets.

"I don't want to anymore..," she said and he looked at her.

"Why because Isame just showed common courtesy by bringing you here when you could have died," he said and she looked at the fox kunai on the table next her. She felt Ookami's chakra in it and left it alone for now.

"No, because she-," she started to say but he raised his hand to silence her.

"I don't care what she is Arrow, she will be killed with Itachi," he said and then left her in the room by yourself.

_Sasuke...I can't tell him, that will strive him more to kill the baby too with Isame and Itachi._


	31. AAH Chapter 31

I ran straight to my room and into the bathroom thankfully no one was at the hideout. I pulled out the pregnancy tests and started to test on them. Minutes passed into eventually half an hour. All the pregancy test sticks where positive.

_I can't be pregnant, not right now.... not when Itachi and Arrow and Sasuke need me the most...._

I sat on the floor with all the tossed tests around me and looked up at the ceiling thinking of ways to tell Itachi that I was pregnant or just hide that fact from him. I was still thinking and almost fell asleep but then I heard knocking on the door.

"Isame, are you alright," I heard and figured out it was Itachi then quickly destroyed all the sticks but one with a small fire jutsu.

"Isame," he said and started to knock more.

"I-I m fine," I said and hid the stick behind me as he walked in to the bathroom.

"Isame, why weren't you at the village? Why are you here," he asked and walked towards me then I stood up.

"I-I, Itachi," I said and then he walked me out of the bathroom and to the bed.

"Tell me Isame, what is going on," he asked again then I exhaled a long breath and brought out the stick.

"I'm pregnant Itachi," I said and showed him the plus sign on the stick.

His eyes grew wide and looked between me and the stick.

"Is it true and for real then," he asked.

"Yes, I even had a doctor's visit too. They say I am pregnant," I said and looked at him.

"Isame, you can't be here then," he said and now my eyes grew wide.

"And why not," I asked.

"Because, if Leader finds out that you are pregnant...then that means you can t go on missions making you useless here. The only way to make you useful here is for Zetsu to take our baby out of you then dispose of it," he said and I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach.

"I see, but what about you," I said and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I need to stay here, Isame. There is no doubt in my mind about it...," he said and I started to cry into his shoulder.

"Why does this have to always be so hard and involve either of us leaving the other," I said and he pulled me into his lap.

"I know, Isame...but I promise I will hide you somewhere safe and where no one but me can visit and take care of you," he said and I pulled back.

"Itachi, you can't try to take care of me. Leader will get suspicious then he will send Zetsu," I said and he nodded.

"So...I guess we won t be able to see other for a long time then. How far along are you," he asked.

"Three weeks," I said and he nodded.

"A very long time...I wish that I can see our baby's birth and his growth and all that other stuff father s get to do..," he said and I placed a hand on his cheek.

"As do I, but it will put him in danger," I said and he nodded.

"Promise me this then, you go to the mountain. You know the one I am talking about, and if the baby is a boy...name him Ibasu," he said and I nodded.

"I will, when should I leave," I asked.

"Probably tonight, everyone still thinks you are on the mission at Konoha. I will tell everyone that you were killed on that mission," he said and I nodded. He then placed me back on the bed then started to get a bag together for me. He got me some more cloaks, his shirts and pants then some money into the bags.

"The money is for food and anything else you would need. The house in the mountain already has the baby stuff from when Sasuke, Arrow and I were babies. Our mother liked to keep them, he said and placed the bag on the bed. You will leave tonight, when everyone is asleep," he said and I nodded.

"I will miss you Itachi," I said and he wrapped his arms around me and helped me up then embraced me into a hug.

"I will miss you too Isame, so much...more than you'll ever know," he said and I wrapped my arms around him.

We remained silent the whole time enjoying the last embrace before I had to leave on my own to the mountain....without Itachi.

**Night-Everyone is asleep**

Itachi and I walked out of the hideout while Itachi carried the sack for me.

"You remembered how to get there right," he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I do Itachi," I said and he handed me the sack.

I was wearing my regular clothes now with a black cloak and hood instead of the Akatsuki cloak. I was about to leave when I saw Kisame walking towards the two of us.

"Kisame, what are you doing here," I asked and looked between him and Itachi.

"To give you this," he said and held out a small little cloth wrapped around a box of food.

"The journey will be long, so I made you a little snack for you and the baby," he said and my eyes grew wide.

"I told him because I trust him the most with this secret, plus I figured he can help cover me so I can come and see the birth of my own child," he said and I nodded then accepted the food.

"Thank you, Kisame," I said and embraced him into a hug. I felt him stiffen then wrapped his arms around me.

"Be safe, don't want to have to deal with Itachi mourning over your death if you really do die now," Kisame said as he unwrapped his arms around me as I did.

"Yeah, that would be bad," I said and looked at Itachi.

I embraced him into a hug as did he then kissed him.

"Take care Itachi...don't get yourself killed..we will be waiting," I said and he nodded.

"I will, same for you," he said and kissed me again.

I slowly back away from the kiss and then ran into the forest towards the mountain....

_Itachi..._

I then look down at my stomach.

_Ibasu....I will protect you with my life_

I placed a hand on my stomach and then ran faster to the mountain without any disturbances....


End file.
